The One I Trust
by TheRobin2000
Summary: Plot: AU Set in and after 1x13. Rachel discovers that Puck not Finn is the father of Quinn's baby. She decides to tell Finn without the knowledge of the Glee Club. What will happen when she tells him the truth? Previously Fuinn, now Finchel. Warning: Rated T for Language.
1. The Discovery

The One I Trust

Plot: AU Set in and after 1x13. Rachel discovers that Puck not Finn is the father of Quinn's baby. She decides to tell Finn without the knowledge of the Glee Club. What will happen when she tells him the truth? Previously Fuinn, now Finchel.

I was recently watching Season 1 and just thought about when Finn is lied to by Quinn and the Glee Club barring Rachel, he seems to forgive a lot more easily than you normally would. I wanted to try and see how the club would struggle to win back his trust in a normal situation.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee so any characters or dialogue belongs to Ryan Murphy and Co.

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Rachel's POV.

Hi there, my name is Rachel Berry and I am from Lima, Ohio where I attend William McKinley High School. I am part of the Glee Club project known as New Directions. We are coming to our first Sectionals competition which we want to perform well in if we are going to win.

I walk into Glee Club to rehearse for Sectionals which is later this week. I see Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt discussing about whom is going to replace Mr Schue as he is unable to attend the competition as Sue managed to get him suspended so we need someone else to lead us at the competition. However, that is not what is on my mind; something seems odd and has been for the last two weeks.

I go and ask the group and ask in a curious manner.

Rachel: "Hey guys. Did anyone think it was weird the way Puck rushed to Quinn's aid in rehearsal yesterday?"

The thing is Mercedes' body language was the first to change and then a load of others in the club towards Quinn Fabray. Quinn was the head cheerleader and top of the social ladder until a few weeks ago when she was kicked off the team because she is now pregnant with Finn Hudson's baby. An apparent premature ejaculation in a hot-tub make-out session caused Quinn to get pregnant with their child. Yesterday, she fell over during rehearsal and Finn went to catch her before she fell. But Noah Puckerman at the same time went to catch her and asked Finn to get hot towels before Quinn crankily told him to shut up understandably due to the hormones. But the way, Puck looked at her made me wonder is something different which led me to asking the rest of the group if they knew if something was up.

Mercedes: "(Looks at Tina awkwardly) No?"

Artie: "(Nervously) I mean. He likes her… I mean- they're friends."

Rachel: "Yeah but it seemed more than that. (Breathes) I have never told you this before but I'm a little physic. I can't read minds or anything yet but I do have a sixth sense. Something is defiantly going on there."

Mercedes: "(Stutters) Uh. We, we've got to go."

Rachel: "But we have to practise."

Kurt: "(Picking up his bag). Oh and we will. As soon as Mr Schuester names the faculty advisor to replace him."

Rachel: "There is nothing to be scared off. It isn't like I care or anything…" (Bell rings.)

Well I do. Kurt knows as much. After all, he did give me 'that' makeover when I admitted to him that I am in love with Finn. I want to be with Finn because I felt this connection the first time I was with him in the auditorium when it was just the six of us in our first rehearsal. Seeing him with Quinn makes my heart break and I was furious when I found out that Quinn was pregnant with his baby because he had led me on during a bowling trip.

I think about how much stress he is under. I tried to help him find a job to earn money to help Quinn for the baby but I have never told him about my feelings for him. It would be unfair when he thinks he is about to become a father.

I leave the choir room and my curiosity is raised when I overhear Mercedes and Kurt talking about so called baby-gate.

Mercedes: "She will have to tell him eventually."

Kurt: "I know, we can't do it. He does need to know though." (Italics are Rachel's thoughts)

_What are they talking about? What does Finn not know?_

Mercedes: "I think that Rachel is suspicious about it. We shouldn't tell her though."

Kurt: "She'll tell Finn if she finds out. She loves him after all."

_Will I?_

Mercedes: "Let's go before this escalates any faster." Both she and Kurt leave and end home.

_That was awkward. Is there a secret about something that I am not trusted with? Stop, Rachel. It is probably something of nothing._

I decide to go home and try and forget about it. It is probably me being a bit nosy and not yet got over Finn. When I get home, I have dinner and do my homework. I can't wait for Sectionals after all, I have never competed at a Glee Club Competition and I want to be there and shine. It is the first step in order for me to become a star and make it big in New York and in America. There is pressure on us though. If we don't win Sectionals and then place at Regionals, there won't be a Glee Club and I will lose my friends and what I love doing.

I go to bed and sit there and wonder about the events of today. Whenever, I was by anyone from Glee today barring Finn, everyone had a cold body language towards me. Do they not like me? Did I do something that made them dislike me? I know I'm a diva but that is because I want to achieve my dreams so badly that I want to get there. I just forget about it and then go to sleep.

The following day, I get up and get ready for school. I have breakfast than I head out to go to school. We are deciding on our final set list and getting ready for Sectionals at the end of the week. I get in early because I have nothing better to do and I want to seem thrilled and ready for the competition.

I am sitting reading a magazine when I see the rest of the class come in. I see Mercedes, Tina and Kurt look at me with a funny look. I knock it off, maybe it is because what I am reading. Then I see that Puck and Quinn come in and are confronting each other. I begin to eavesdrop in on the conversion.

Quinn: "You have to go and get me to one of those Jewish Baby Tests."

_Wait those don't exist? Does she think that Finn's Jewish?_

Puck: "Why? Is that even a real thing?"  
Quinn: "Because if there is something wrong with the baby, Terri Schuester isn't going to take it and I can't ask Finn cause he'll know something's up."

_Being Jewish isn't wrong with the baby. Unless…_

Puck: "Does this have to happen tonight because I have my fight club."

BAMM! That's what it is. Puck is also Jewish like me as we go to the same synagogue and Quinn thinks that the baby is part Jewish.

Emma Pillsbury takes the lesson and we decide to do Proud Mary, Don't Stop Believing and Mercedes is doing Now I'm Telling You. But all I can think about is one simple fact. The fact that the club has kept from me for so long.

Quinn is carrying Puck's child not Finn's. And Finn doesn't even know. I will tell him.

**Any Feedback will be much appreciated. It will help improve this story.**


	2. Telling Finn and the fallout

** Okay so here is the 2nd Chapter.**

**I have decided to make this from different points of view. This is the first time I have tried it so I am trying to see if it has worked or not. The bold text is also for text messages as it will throughout the story.**

**Warning: I have made Santana, Kurt and Mercedes unlikeable in this chapter. I just thought it would be interesting to see the angry diva in Mercedes come out. ****I also didn't particularly like Kurt in Season 1 apart from 'Preggers' always seemed to be complaining. Never liked Santana though, she was a typical bully as Rachel said 'Could give but couldn't take it.'**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Telling Finn and the fallout.

Rachel's POV

After rehearsal, I go and ask Finn to come and meet him on the way out. He agrees because he wants to talk about the upcoming performance. I think he is getting excited about the competition as am I. But I quickly think about how best to tell him of the news about Quinn.

Finn: "It was pretty cool in there. I know that must have been hard for you in there. Listening to Mercedes must have been hard…"

Rachel: "(Interrupts) It was the right thing to do. I wanted to bring the team together."

Finn: "(Breathes) Yeah. (Walks to his locker.) You know I have got to be honest. I'm kinden pumped about Sectionals. It has been a hard couple of months. With Quinn and the baby and everything… I don't know. I really think that winning could make everything good for a while, you know. Is that stupid?"

Rachel: "It's not stupid at all. (Tries to tell him but can't get the words out.)"

Finn: "(Suspects something is wrong) Is something up with you?"

Rachel: "I want you to be happy Finn."

Finn: "Uh."

Rachel: "And when you care about someone, you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it."

Finn: "(Gets nervous.) What are you talking about?"

Rachel: "I have to tell you something."

Finn: "(Worried) What is it? Sectionals? The set list? Kurt's weird crush on me?"

Rachel: "(Getting nervous) No. It is about Quinn and the baby."

Finn: "(Frowning) Rachel?"

Rachel: "(looks down trying to compose herself) Finn, you are not the father of Quinn's baby. She lied to you. Puck is the father."

I look into his face and see him go from anger to sorrow to confusion. I just reach up and give him a hug. I knew that I had done the right thing.

Finn's POV.

I can't believe it. The girl that was my girlfriend, the one who until a few seconds ago, I thought was carrying my baby is in fact carrying my best friend's baby. She had two months to tell me. Puck betrayed my friendship and Quinn went behind my back and slept with another man. How did Rachel know? How long has she known? She pulls me into a hug and that is when I know I need answers.

I ask her. Finn: "Rachel, how long have you known."

Rachel: "Literally five minutes ago. I wanted to tell you there and then but I was afraid of being accused a snake by the rest of Glee."

Finn: "Who told you? Quinn certainly wouldn't have-"

Rachel: "I worked it out. I overheard different conversions and put the pieces together."

Finn: "Explain. Rachel, take your time. Glee today, if someone calls you a traitor, know that I have your back."

Rachel: "Ok. When I got to rehearsal yesterday, I saw Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes all practising the songs that they wished to sing at Sectionals. I asked them about Quinn's fall on Monday and how it was odd Puck ran over to help you and Quinn. They all looked at each other and then Artie said that 'he liked her.' Then they all ran away and I knew that something was wrong. I then heard Mercedes talk to Kurt about not telling me something because I would have told you but that Quinn should tell you something."

Finn: "Ok, if it is about this then she should of. Then what happened next?"

Rachel: "Then I went home and thought about it and couldn't stop thinking about it all night-"

Finn: "(Interrupts) Explains the dark circles under your eyes."

Rachel: "Behave, then I got in early for Glee and overheard Quinn talking about a baby Jewish test to Puckerman because apparently she wants Terri Schuester to have the baby. That's when I start to put things together."

Finn: "Jewish tests? Are they real?"

Rachel: "No. But it made me realise that Quinn was carrying Puck's baby. I'm sorry Finn that I had to tell you but I had to tell you before it was too late. The rest of the Glee club knows because of their body language but no-one told me."

I stop her talking with a hug and just begin to cry into her shoulder. Yes, I know big men like me shouldn't be crying but I have been stressing out for 2 months about this baby and trying to help look after what I thought was my child but now isn't. I should have known, Quinn was being a lot flirtier towards Puck which I passed as hormones but maybe now because he was the baby's daddy. I know in that hug that Rachel has told me the truth and I still know that she has feelings for me. But the other thing is this. How can I trust members of the club when I know that they have been lying to me?

Finn: "Rachel, if I get mad at the club. Please know that it isn't directed at you. It is directed at the others for lying to me."

Rachel: "Noted. Let's get to class."

Rachel's POV.

That was so difficult. I had to get it out because I knew that Finn wasn't in a secure position. He needed to know about the truth of the baby's father that it is Puck's not his. I tried to put my feelings for him aside but I know that if I were Quinn, I would tell him straight away. After all, he didn't ruin Quinn's life; Quinn ruined it for herself with the help of Puck.

I am by Finn's side the rest of the day. He needs to have support because his world has just been turned upside down today. We eat alone in the cafeteria that lunchtime. Then we have the rest of the lessons. Spanish with Mr Schue was awkward as he knew that something was up. Then it was time for Glee. We were the last two to arrive because we wanted to make sure that everyone was there before we arrived. I looked Quinn in the eye, she looked mad. Ok this will be interesting.

Finn ran up and began tackled Puck and started punching him repeatedly in blood and anger. Finn is that little bit taller and Puck was unprepared for the attack and Finn dominates him. Everyone stands there shocked except Quinn who is just crying. Good, the backstabbing little slut.

All of a sudden, Mr Schue runs in with a shocked Miss Pillsbury behind him and tries to pull him off him.

Mr Schue: "Hey, get off, knock it off. Get off him. Hey-"

Finn: "(Shouts) Tell the truth."

Puck: "Don't come in and sucker-punch me. (Gets off the floor.)"

Finn: "Don't play dumb with me Puck. I know what you did for you to act dumb."

Quinn: "(Crying) Who told you this Finn?"

Kurt: "(Sassy) Obviously it was Rachel."

_What do I say here?_

Rachel: "What, I didn't do anything? (Looks at Finn with a look, I'm supporting you.)

Finn: "Yeah, it was Rachel but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you."

Mr Schue: "Finn just calm down."

Finn: (Yells) No they are both lying to me. (Turns to face Quinn.) Is it true? Is what Rachel told me is true?"

_Yes Finn it is but she needs to say it._

Quinn: "(Crying) Yes, Puck is the father."

_Where was that at the start you slut? Playing the victim card doesn't help when you have lied you know?_

Finn: "What is this? So all that stuff in the hot-tub, you just made it up?

Puck: "You were stupid enough to buy it?"

_ You were stupid enough to knock her up Puck and then betray your friend._

Finn attempts to attack Puck again but Mr Schue holds him back with a couple of 'hey, hey, hey, calm down.'

Quinn: "I am so sorry."

_ No you are not and stop trying to be the victim._

Finn: "Screw this. And also how many of you knew about this? If you don't admit it I'll just believe you all knew. I know Rachel knew but who else knew."

Everyone that was there put their hand up. Matt was at football practise due to having been ill the last few days.

Finn: "That's it. You all knew and you wouldn't have told me. Rachel was the last to learn and told me straight away. I might perform at Sectionals but it is because of the competitor in me not the team."

Mr Schue: "That is unfair Finn-"

Finn: "No because they all lied to me. I am done with all of you." He then mouthed to me to call me after practise and then ran out, kicking a chair on his way out. Everyone's heads just turned to me.

I know that this is where I'm going to be taking the verbal beating now for telling him the truth. So I decide to step into the front of the room.

Rachel: "Okay, attack me with your words. I know what you are thinking. I'm not sorry for telling the truth. When did you all know?"

Mercedes: "You are a lying snake. You said you didn't care but you wanted him for yourself. Thanks to you, the Glee club has lost the member that makes it different to all of its rivals. The football player who can sing and sort of dance. And I knew 3 weeks ago when Puck told me during practise."

_That long. I wonder whether I should be here as well._

Kurt: "This was part of your plan wasn't it? To break Finn and Quinn up and then Finn would come leaping into your arms. Well your plan might have succeeded but you have lost friends today and I knew a couple of days later when Mercedes told me."

_Well friends don't lie to each other Kurt._

Santana: "Your personality is about as horrible as your fashion sense dwarf. You are just a backstabbing cow who only cares about herself. And Puck told the club when you and Finn were out 'rehearsing' but probably making out about 10 days ago."

_Calling me a backstabbing slut are you Santana? That's rich coming from you._

Quinn: "Thanks for ruining my life, you home wreaking bitch. I hope that when he drops you for someone much better than you man-hands that you have somewhere to go because it won't be here. You are not welcome or belong here so why don't you just leave?"

Rachel: "You know what? I will." As I start to leave, I see that there is a text message from Tina. I get it out and read it.

**Rachel**

**Thank you for telling Finn. Me, Artie and Mike were going to tell you but at the last second, we chickened out. You had the guts to tell him what we couldn't. We respect you. We know we have lost yours and Finn's trust but just remember when you are ready, we are waiting for you. You still have friends here.**

**From Tina.**

I just decide to reply with a simple **Thank You. **I know that I have done the right thing. I head to my car and begin to head home. I will speak with Finn later tonight.

**Feedback is welcome as always.**


	3. The call and the realisation of love

** Here is the 3rd chapter.**

** This chapter has been my favourite so far. Had a nice review about trying to portray the character's feelings. This is where Finn realises what he wants out of high school and who he loves. I did put a slightly out of character moment with Rachel but I thought it would just be something a bit different.**

**Enjoy. As per usual, I don't own Glee.**

Chapter 3: The call and the realisation of love.

Finn's POV

I get home from school and go up to my room and put on some music. I need this in order to calm down. It is too dark to go outside and play football or shoot hoops at the basketball hoop so I decide to play music and do some homework. Damm, High School can be stressful. So much work and after my friends have betrayed me, I don't know what to do.

After I complete my maths and history work, I go and have something to eat. I look at the time and see that it is 8:00. I decide that I should call Rachel and play some video games before I go to bed. I contact her and wait for her to respond. On the second ring, I hear her voice.

**Rachel: 'Hey Finn. You are ready to talk?'**

**Finn: 'Yeah, calmed down after the events of today. You were really helpful Rachel. If it wasn't for you, I would be stressing out about a baby that isn't even mine.'**

**Rachel: 'I know, after you went. The rest of Glee started to have a go at me for basically betraying everyone. I found out that the rest of the club knew for at least 10 days. Mercedes and Kurt knew for about 3 weeks.'**

**Finn: 'Wow. They knew for that long and yet they wouldn't tell me. And yet they still expect me to trust them after that. What else did they call you?'**

**Rachel; 'Well Santana called me a cow, a slut and a backstabber. She accused me of making out with you when I claimed to be rehearsing with you. Quinn called me a home wreaker by saying that I wanted you for myself and would do anything to get you and Kurt implied the same thing. After that I ran out because I couldn't take it anymore. However, Tina then texted me to say that she, Mike and Artie are behind us because whilst they also knew, they respected me for saying what they couldn't say.'**

**Finn: 'It's going to be difficult trying to regain their trust after all, they did just lie to me and now we've got the competition coming up. How can I perform when I can't even look at them in the eye after what they did to me?'**

**Rachel: 'I know, I feel the same about them because they wouldn't tell you and they accused me of doing it so I could get to you but trust me Finn, I didn't. If I was in Quinn's situation I would have told you first in order to make sure that I have your trust at the very least.'**

**Finn: 'I believe you Rachel. I know that I haven't been truthful or kind towards you all the time but I know that now and I'm sorry about that.'**

**Rachel: 'What? You mean the time when I slapped you after I thought that Quinn was pregnant with your child after you kissed me in that bowling alley? Finn, you knew nothing better at that time and I was stupid for thinking that way about you.'**

**Finn: 'Rachel, you have nothing to be sorry or stupid about. We both didn't know anything different. If you hadn't put two and two together, I would be stressing out about medical bills for a baby that isn't mine. You've saved my life, I now have a chance of leaving this town in two years and making it somewhere with my life.'**

**Rachel: 'The truth would have been revealed eventually as they say but I feel that it wasn't my space to say it.'**

**Finn: 'No, you had the heart to say what no-one wanted to say and because of it. Ours and their trust might be in permeant damage. I should probably stop thinking about it but thanks Rachel that you responded; now I might be able to get some rest.**

**Rachel: 'Any plans for the rest of the night?'**

**Finn: 'Probably take my last anger out on Call of Duty or Halo or something like that.'**

**Rachel: 'Suit yourself; I'm more Just Dance and Super Mario really.'**

**Finn: '(Laughing), ok see you in the morning then.'**

**Rachel: 'See you then. (Hangs up.)'**

**Finn: (Hangs up)**

After we end the call, I decide to go and play an hour on Call of Duty. I just need something to take my anger out and calm myself down before I go to bed. After all Sectionals is in a couple of days and we need to get ready before we perform because we need to do well at Sectionals and then Regionals or there is no Glee. However, there are bigger things on my mind right now. After all I now know that I'm not going to be a father and that I have broken up with Quinn and that the rest of the club has betrayed me except Tina, Matt, Mike, Artie and most importantly Rachel.

Rachel. That name makes my heart swell. I think about all the times that I'm with her in the Glee club and we are singing and I feel this emotional musical chemistry with her. But what if it is something more? I don't think I can think about it properly. After all, I had my heart broken just this morning and I feel that I have lost all of my friends. But now I start to think about whether she is the one for me.

I go to bed that night but I can't stop thinking about her. I think about her, her voice, her petite stature, her curves are in the right places. The next morning, I wake up and I realise something which has been obvious from the start.

I have feelings for Rachel Berry.

Rachel's POV.

After I end the call with Finn, I decide to get myself ready for bed with some music. I need to get my head straight after all we are doing a competition within 48 hours, if we don't do well then we won't make Regionals and we have to place at Regionals in order to keep the club going.

I listen to the song, My Man which makes me of that wish that I had of being with Finn. He has always been gentle with me. He is funny, he is a great singer and he makes me feel happy. But I never think he would notice me in a way in which he would make me feel loved. I just really, really love him.

I know I shouldn't go for him right now. His heart is broken and he should have a break before I try to go after him. Every time I think about that stolen kiss in the auditorium, I just think about what would have happened if he hadn't run out. That's probably why I dated Puck briefly because I thought Finn had rejected me but I'm not making that mistake again. For the first time since we met, we are both free and now I can finally admit what I didn't for the entire year.

I have feelings for Finn Hudson.

** Reviews and Feedback as always are welcome.**


	4. The consequences of lying

**This is the fourth chapter. I have been told that I have glorified Rachel too much. Well later on in this story, I will attempt to bring out Rachel's dark side because that is equally fun for me. She and Finn are my two favourite character after all as I feel I can relate to them more than any other character in the show. This is an AU story after all.**

**This is a shorter scene trying to show Quinn's emotions of that night. I tried to show the jealously, the vulnerability and the irrationally of Quinn due to her being pregnant. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The consequences of lying.

Quinn's POV (That same night.)

I can't believe it. Now I have lost everything, all because of that absolute dwarf backstabbing bitch. Now the one good thing in my life is ruined. Finn would never want me back now after this. Why did I have to be stupid and invite Puck over for that project? We did as much work as we would have done at school and then I drank those wine coolers and then we had sex and now I have this baby. I think back to that night and how could I have stopped it.

Flashback

Quinn: "(Drinking the wine coolers) These are good."

Puck: "Not as good as you. Here have another one."

Quinn: "Stop it. I have a boyfriend. A very stunning boyfriend for that matter. I can't do this. I'm President of the Celibacy Club and I took a vow."

Puck: "So did Santana and Brittany and I did them."

"What about Finn. Not only is he my boyfriend he is your best friend."

Puck: "Finn's my boy. He won't care what is going on. He is way too stupid to know how to make a woman feel good. Come on we are in high school."

Quinn: "(Drunk by this point.) You are very charming. I am a virgin Puck."

Puck: "What you going to do? Wait until you are married until you have sex? That is super 50's."

Quinn: "Puck, this feels wrong. Just stop it."

Puck: "Stop what? Make you feel good. You really think we are going to give a damm about Finn in 3 years. Come on. You don't get a medal for reaching the finishing line, you get a medal for being good."

Quinn: "What about protection? My reputation would be destroyed if they found out I was pregnant?"

Puck: "I got it."

End of Flashback.

That is it. At that point when I got drunk, I fell into his trap. He wanted to do it with me because he wanted to be cool. Now, I am pregnant and lost my boyfriend all because of my actions that night. Well they do say that actions have consequences.

I think back to what Rachel did today. Why didn't she tell me that she knew? Who told her is what I want to know? Because who did I will kill them because she has killed my relationship with Finn. She did it so that she can have him for herself. Yeah like that will happen. After all what would any guy see in her that would want her in particular Finn? She is short. She is awful. She is horrible. She isn't attractive in anyway. She is selfish and has a terrible fashion sense. Animal sweaters. Really? But above all she isn't trustworthy which is what you need in a relationship. How can anyone love somebody like that?

I don't know what to do now. After all my parents kicked me out after they found out that I was pregnant then I briefly stayed with Finn now I am bouncing around trying to get by. Finn made sure of that when he found out that I wasn't welcome at his house anymore. Mercedes has offered me a place to stay as did Puck. Mercedes would be someone to talk to about other things rather than just the baby. I do trust her as well. Maybe I should go to Puck, after all he does have his pool cleaning business and he did offer to look after me and care for the baby. Maybe I should have come clean with Finn right there and then. Maybe then he would have trusted me even if he taken a step away from being in a relationship with me because I went behind his back. But I might still be friends with him. But now I am struggling to find any help. Why did I make this massive mistake?

That's it. I am going to talk to Puck about possibly living with him whilst I am pregnant. I still want to give the baby up but I would want to have a relationship with it even if it is only when the baby is of age to know me. Not having a relationship with my child would just kill me after carrying it for 9 months. I could talk to Terri Schuester about making an agreement for me to come and see my child ever so often so the child knows that I'm its birth mother.

I know that I made these arrangements with Terri but I do wish that I have a relationship with this baby. I guess that carrying the baby means that you get emotionally attached with it. I want to give this baby the best life, I can and I can't do it right now but I want to be in this child's life in some capacity. But all these things can wait until tomorrow. Not much can change in a day can they?

I go and get some rest before heading off to school the next day when I am greeted by the sight that I was angered by. My thoughts about what can change in a day are completely and utterly wrong. Finn is holding hands with Rachel both with a smile on their lips. I do a double take and think I can see a bit of lipstick on Finn's mouth that is the same colour as Rachel's which would suggest that they have been kissing. I start to get mad inside but then realise that I had made the mistake and she's taken advantage of that. Don't blame her, Finn has the good reputation and has clearly picked up on his grades because he wants to make something of his life outside being stuck in this loser town. He is the school's Quarterback so might get signed by a team at 18 and potentially might make him a lot of money and sets himself up for a stable life. Unlike me now that I'm stuck with this baby. No-one is going to want me now.

I suppose that is what you get in my situation. The consequences of lying.

** Please Review. It helps me with my writing. Hope you are enjoying this story.**


	5. You are the One

**So this is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where Finn and Rachel will admit their feelings for each other. On those who want to know where this story will go post-Sectionals, I will skip a couple of episodes because I feel they wouldn't be good for this plot. When we get there, I will explain what has happened in the meantime and what I have taken out of the story. I have already written as far as Chapter 8 in case I get writer's block then I have a couple of chapters already written. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: You are the One.

Finn's POV

I get up and get ready for the day ahead. I take a shower and pack my bag with my books that I need today that I didn't leave in my locker. I put on my red Letterman Jacket and come down to have some breakfast. I wasn't particularly hungry so I just had some toast. Then my mom comes down and has a look of something which says that she thinks something is up. I don't know what to say in this situation.

Carole: "Hey honey, something wrong? I heard you were on the phone for a long time last night when I got in."

Finn: "Um. Yeah there is. Will you just listen and I'll try to explain." Thankfully I got up early so I have 30 minutes to explain before I need to get to school.

Carole: "Ok."

Finn: "Well, yesterday during rehearsals, people in the Glee club seemed to be put off by something about Quinn. She fell over in rehearsal on Monday and seemed to be talking with Puckerman. We decided our set list for Sectionals and then I left with Rachel."

Carole: "The so called diva you went bowling with?"

Finn: "Yes, but she had found out about a secret about Quinn which she had heard from different conversions. And she decided to come out and tell me right away."

Carole: "And that was?"

Finn: "(Deep sigh) I'm not the father of Quinn's baby, Puck is."

Carole: "What? How? Why would she lie to you? She isn't welcome here again. Finn, she tried to destroy your life."

Finn: "Well, it turns out that Puck and Quinn got drunk on wine coolers and slept together about a week after I made out with her in her hot-tub. I guess she didn't want to be knocked down from her position at school by being with me which is stupid as I don't know what I want to do with my life at the moment anyway. But there is more."

Carole: "What else is there?"

Finn: "It turns out that all of the others in Glee knew the truth before me. Mercedes and Kurt have known for up to 3 weeks whereas the others have known for 10 days when Rachel and I were rehearsing a number. But then I stormed out and Rachel was accused of being a home wreaker and a backstabber among other things. But it has led to a split in the Glee Club."

Carole: "In what sense?"

Finn: "Well, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana are behind Quinn and Puck and have practically distanced themselves from Rachel whereas Artie, Tina and Mike are behind myself and Rachel. Brittany didn't know of the situation and it was a shock to her and Matt hasn't been in the last few days with the flu so the club has divided. But I am struggling to trust them Mom."

Carole: "I understand completely. Quinn should have come clean at first and I can't defend her actions but was it Rachel you were on the phone to?"

Finn: "Yeah. She told the others before they revealed how long they knew about the situation was that she wasn't afraid to tell the truth before some of the group attacked her verbally. She said that Tina texted her support because of the respect for saying what they couldn't but I need to get to school now so I can sort myself before class."

Carole: "You do that son."

I head upstairs and brush my teeth before going to school. I get there about 15 minutes before I am due to go to class. Okay perfect time for me to sort things out. First lesson is history so I need to go to my locker to get my textbook. But then I see Rachel. Maybe now is the moment to tell her about my feelings. Oh, crap she is coming right up to talk to me.

Rachel's POV.

My alarm wakes me up and 6am as usual as I hear the chirping sound of birds outside my window. After 10 minutes on the cross-trainer, I go down and get ready for the day. My dads are on a business trip again. It seems that every other week they are going away. It gets to the stage where I wonder whether or not they love me or not as they are so often not here. But I need a plan for today.

I have a shower and get dressed for school. I have my locker filled out with my books and some are in my bag which I am bringing today because it is a busy day. Since we are in Sectionals tomorrow, we have to catch up with our work today before we compete tomorrow afternoon in our competition. I have some cereal and then head out to school. I like to be there early because there is nothing to do here in the morning before school. I might head to the choir room to sing before school, get some more ideas for the rest of the year. There isn't enough time to get ahead with my work before school but I do have a couple of free periods today so I can get ahead with my work then.

I get to school around 20 minutes before school is due to start for first class. I start today with history so I need to get out my textbook out from my locker when I hear my cell phone going off. I get it out and it is from Tina.

**Tina: 'Hey Berry, everything fine?'**

**Rachel: 'About as good as it can get after yesterday.'**

**Tina: 'I know. Does Finn know what happened after he stormed out of Glee yesterday?'**

**Rachel: 'Yes. He feels that the trust between the rest of the club and him might be unsalvageable but he is going to try and forget about it until after tomorrow. Part of me feels that it might be difficult for him to recover after the whole emotional rollercoaster of the last 24 hours.'**

**Tina: 'Agreed. Well I have to get to my locker, I have English first. I have a free after that though.'**

**Rachel: I have a free second period too. Maybe we can get some of our work done then. See ya Tina.'**

**Tina: 'See ya Rachel.'**

I then go over to my locker and grab my textbook and then begin to head to class. With all the stress about Glee and Sectionals and Baby-Gate all within the last day, let's just hope that today is a much calmer day than yesterday. That is when I see Finn looking at me. I decide to go over and talk to him.

Rachel: "Hey Finn. Are you ok?"

Finn: "Hey Rachel. Yes I am better than I was yesterday. I think talking to you yesterday over the phone made me calm down. I talked with my mom this morning and she knows the situation and thinks that we were right in what we did yesterday."

Rachel: "That is good. Do you want to go to class early?"

Finn: "Yeah, just before we go. Can I just ask you something Rachel?"

_What does he want to know or ask me?_

Rachel: "Go on."

Finn: "I try my best to explain this, the best I can. I was thinking about the situation over the past few weeks and how you have helped me through it. I have felt that Quinn might be lying to me but no-one told me so I believed it was the truth that I was due to become a father but now I know that I am not. It may be too soon but I think it is best for me to ask you now. I can't keep this any longer. Rachel Berry, I have feelings for you. Will you go out with me?"

_Is this some sort of dream? Finn Hudson, the star quarterback wants to go out with me? Why me? But I know my answer._

Rachel: "Yes Finn, I will. I love you so much. It broke my heart to see you with Quinn and I know how much you deserve someone who will be honest with you. (Stands on her tip-toes to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.)"

Finn: "(Returns the kiss) I know that it might seem that I'm throwing my heart into a new relationship too early but I know I love you and don't want to waste this chance with you."

Rachel: "(Smiles), I know, let's get to class."

Finn nods and we begin to head to class. I see that he has a brush of my lipstick on his lips. Oh well. On our way, we see Quinn on her own, looking miserable and upset. _Well, that is her own fault for getting herself pregnant and then lying about the baby's daddy. Now she has nothing and I have everything. Funny how quickly change. _We sit down and I know one thing that will not change.

My trust in and my love for Finn.

** As always reviews and feedback are welcome.**


	6. One Glee Club Or Is It Two?

**Okay so this is the sixth chapter. This one will try to look at the conflict within the New Directions due to a split of trust. This chapter will also see the introduction of another couple into this story. I have made Artie the peacemaker in this story but that is because Artie never really got the spotlight that he deserved. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: One Glee Club. Or Is It Two.

Rachel's POV

We go through our history lesson and then I head over to the library to meet Tina to go through some of the work that we are going to miss tomorrow due to Sectionals. I get to the library and find Tina and sit down to get started on our work. Though it soon becomes obvious that we are thinking about what will happen over Glee due to the recent scandal.

Rachel: "It is going to be awkward in Glee this afternoon."

Tina: "Sure is. Do you know if Finn will be there? He did seem mad yesterday after he found out."

Rachel: "I don't know. He knows how important it is to everyone in there but he is quite icy at the moment. The feelings that he has right now are not going to go away overnight. Just have to try and persuade him because I don't want to have to sing with the person rumoured to be the replacement."

Tina: "Which is?"

Rachel: "Jacob Israel. You know the one with the blog."

Tina: "The one you gave your underwear to?"

Rachel: "(Blushes) Yes, that one. Quinn probably set him in this to make sure that I don't get with Finn, the clingy bitch."

Tina: "(Shrugs) Agreed. Here's the plan. I get Mike to speak to Finn as they have practise last period before Glee and get him to talk with him to make sure that we are united at Sectionals. We can deal with the fall-out afterwards."

Rachel: "Sounds like a plan. I'll speak with Artie about trying to get the group back together. I need to go to Maths now so see you later Tina."

Tina: "Will do. See you Rachel."

I leave the library and begin to head over to Maths. I see Artie in the classroom as well talking to a couple of his friends from outside Glee. Tina gave both him and me each other's numbers so I text him **'Can I speak to you after class?' **He replied with a simple **'Sure.' **After the lesson which was boring, we meet up.

Artie: "Rachel? What is wrong? You came into class looking very strange like something is wrong. Is it about Finn?

Rachel: "Yes and No. Artie, this is serious. Finn is clearly flustered and the Glee Club is on the verge of splitting up. If we do, then what we have had for the last 6 months will have been wasted. We need a plan and you might be the bridge between everyone."

Artie: "I'm flattered by what you are saying about me but why would I be the bridge?"

Rachel; "Because everyone in there trusts you. You didn't betray anyone in Glee yesterday and you are held in high regard by everyone. You have clear leadership skills and are very talented despite your physical impairments. You are an inspiration to everyone in there because of you are trying to achieve your dreams despite your limitations."

Artie: "Thank you but how are we going to get the club back together?"

Rachel: "Tina is going to speak to Mike to speak to Finn at football this afternoon to try to get him to come to Glee Club. If he comes then we will try to resolve our differences even if it is just until after Sectionals. If he doesn't then we will ask Mr Schue if we can talk about trust in our lesson after the rehearsal and there might be an argument and we might need you to take control of the situation."

Artie: "If he doesn't come, then who will sing at Sectionals in his place?"

Rachel: "Apparently Jacob although that seems to be Quinn's idea."

Artie: "Count me in."

Tina's POV.

After Rachel leaves to go to her next lesson, I stay back in the library to complete my work before heading over to talk to Mike. We have been going steady in the last few months after I ended things with Artie on good terms. He is a dancer but also a football star but that isn't what is important right now. He is good friends with Finn so I need him to go over and talk to Finn to try and keep the club in the right track so we can have a shot at Sectionals and have a chance to reach Regionals and potentially Nationals. I need this as much as everyone as I'm a freshman and I need this in order to build my reputation at this school.

Tina: "Hey, Mike you ok?"

Mike: "Tina. (Gives her a kiss on the cheek) I'm alright. Just nervous about the competition and about the potential split in the club.

Tina: "I'm the same. That's why I need to talk to you."

Mike: "Ok, what is going on?"

Tina: "Rachel has said that Finn has been very icy after he found out about the baby and he isn't sure whether he wants to compete with the rest of Glee after it. After Rachel, you are his closest friend in there so can you try to talk to him at Football?"

Mike: "Will do. Do you want to get some lunch?"

Tina: "(Smiles) Let's go."

Mike's POV (Skipped to Football Practise.)

Okay, now I need to go and speak to Finn about trying to return to Glee club. I have seen in Science and in Spanish that he is really conflicted with what to do. He didn't concentrate that hard ever though he got the work done and he clearly doesn't want to go back to the group. But we need him. We need his voice; his bad dance moves but also his leadership skills. You aren't made the Quarterback in the Football Team and Co-Captain of the New Directions without having a dominant and strong personality which he does have.

The Football Practise ends but didn't go down to well. Kurt's kicks weren't great and Finn, Puck and I were not on our game today. I did manage to get him to speak with me in the changing room afterwards.

I am first in and out of the showers and Finn is second in that race. After we change, I ask him to sit on the benches as we talk before Glee is supposed to start. I need this to go well otherwise we might not have a Glee club next week.

Finn: "Mike, you wanted to talk to me?"

Mike: "Finn, yes I do. I wanted to talk about Sectionals. The fact is that we are worried without you we won't be able to win and stay as a group."

Finn: "Should have come to your mind when you found out about the baby that I might not have taken it well. Right now I'm wondering why I even bothered."

Mike: "Finn, I get that you are stressed-"

Finn: "(Interrupts) No. You don't know what I have been through. When your ex-girlfriend says that she is pregnant with your baby but it is really your best friend's when you find out from your new girlfriend. Then you find out that everyone else in the Glee Club knew weeks ago that I had been lied to. No you don't understand my situation. I don't want to come back. I'll just stick with football. That will get me out of this town."

Mike: "Finn please calm down. I know that this has been difficult for you but I am here for you. So are Rachel, Tina and Artie. We want you to be with us because you are like the beating heart of the New Directions. Without you the group isn't the same. It will have a massive Finn Hudson hole in the group. Please, Finn we need you."

Finn: "Mike, you are a good friend to me. But the competition isn't that strong at Sectionals this year. One of the groups is a Juvy rehabilitee group. You'll walk the competition without me. Break a leg."

Mike: "Finn please listen to me."

Finn: "No Mike, I need my space and I don't want to compete with people who I can't trust and give negative musical chemistry. Come and speak to me after you win."

Mike: "Fine. (Leaves)"

I head over to the Glee club with Matt. Man, Finn can be very stubborn at times. I didn't think he would be this stubborn though. When I arrive at the Glee club, I look at Rachel, Artie and Tina and just shake my head, their faces fall.

Rachel's POV

Finn must have been hurt very badly if he didn't turn up. I guess this means that we are going to have to use this lesson to try and talk about trust within the group. After all they did just betray him. Quinn's group come in and sit down. I go up and begin to confront Quinn.

Rachel: "You are the reason why this happened. Why didn't you come clean and tell him the truth when you found out? He might have the trust of the group."

Quinn: "How did you find out about my baby anyway? No-one on this side of the room said that they did. I did what I did because he is loyal and is easy to manipulate. Well, that must be the reason he is with you. How can someone be so damaged to be into someone as annoying as you? I know that you have wanted him ever since you let your eyes on him. I remember that god-awful performance of Push It, you were un-dressing him with your eyes."

Rachel: "On the first point, no-one told me directly but I hear conversions between Mercedes and Kurt on Monday about talking about you telling Finn the truth about something. Then I heard you talk to Puck about weird Jewish tests which aren't true by the way. And on the second question, Finn isn't damaged; he is in love with me because he respects me and cares for me. I wouldn't manipulate with him because he is too clever for that. He lost his father when he was young, he told me when we started the New Directions and never had a father-figure in his life."

Kurt: "You eavesdropping little snake. There is a reason why no-one cares about you is because you don't know loyalty. It is always about you and your stupid dreams. Well listen diva; you are never going to make it because of where we are from. You may have talent but you will choke and choke throughout your entire time trying to make it but you have as much chance of making it on Broadway as I have of becoming President."

Santana: "You are a waste of space, hobbit. I have seen you be all about me, myself and I. Well, you are just a horrible person and why don't you just storm out like you usually do."

Tina: "Well let's face it. She had the courage to do what we couldn't do and say the truth. She might have gone about it the wrong way but she still told Finn what you couldn't and should have told him. Because of that Finn has withdrawn from the competition and we have that creep, Jacob instead competing. We are favourites to win but we need to get back together otherwise we are screwed at Regionals."

Quinn: "Whose side are you on Tina?"

Tina: "The side of the truth as is Artie, Matt and Mike."

Quinn looks shocked and if looks could kill, we would be dead. We decide to come to a truce that we will leave this in order to focus on winning Sectionals but it is now clear that the New Directions are two groups now.

Team Finn vs Team Quinn.

** Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter is going to be Sectionals. Stay tuned for that.**


	7. A Star is Born and a New Rival

**This is the 7th Chapter. This is also the Sectionals Chapter and where the story will take away events that actually happened in the real show. I have also chose this point to add Jesse into the story because this is where it would best fit into this story. As always I don't own Glee. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A Star is Born and a New Rival

Rachel's POV.

After the train wreck of a Glee lesson in which the Glee Club has clearly fractured. We come to the agreement that we are going to put our feelings of anger for each other until after Sectionals. After all, it is Thursday; the competition is tomorrow and so there might be the chance for the weekend for everyone to work out and calm down. It has been a rough week for us all. I get home and call Finn.

**Finn: 'Hey Rachel, what do you want to talk about?**

**Rachel: 'Hey Finn, I you sure that you don't want to compete at Sectionals?'**

**Finn: 'Look Rach I would want to compete but I can't do it when Quinn broke my heart, Puck betrayed my friendship and I have no trust with half the group.'**

**Rachel: 'Finn you are our difference between us and the rest. We need you to perform.'**

**Finn: 'Rachel, I am emotionally drained. I am not performing but I will be there to cheer you on. I love you okay bye.'**

**Rachel: 'I love you too. Bye. (Hangs up)' **

After I call Finn, I go to bed. I need my sleep if I am going to be fully fit for the competition tomorrow afternoon. I get a good night's rest and I get up the following morning ready to compete. I get to school early as I decided to go on my own in order to clear my head and get in the right frame of mind for the competition. This is our one and only chance at Sectionals if we want to remain a group next year.

I sit with Artie because Mike and Tina want to be together and Artie is the only one I can trust at this point. Finn is coming to support us later. It is such a shame because he is one of our best singers in the group. Jacob doesn't even know the words to the songs.

It turns out that none of us do. We are going last in the competition based on lots but we find that Sue Sylvester has leaked our set-list to the rival teams. We have to watch Jane Addams Academy performed Now I'm Telling You and Proud Mary then the Haverbrook School of the Deaf perform Don't Stop Believing. I'm mad because now we have no set-list and less than an hour to we perform. But first we need to find out who leaked our set-list.

We head backstage and I only find 8 people in the room. We are missing Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Great, it was them who leaked the list. Clearly I'm not the only one who thinks that way as when they do show up, Kurt gets mad and yells at them.

Kurt: "(To Santana, Quinn and Brittany) You leaked the set-list. You don't want to be here. You are just Sue Sylvester's little moles."

Quinn: "That is true. Sue asked us to spy for her."

Santana: "Look we might still be Cheerios' but we never actually gave Sue the set-list."

Brittany: (Looks down) Well, I, I did but I didn't know what she was going to do with it."

Santana: "Ok, believe what you want but no-one is forcing me to be here. And if you tell anyone about this I will deny it but I like being in Glee Club. It is the best part of my day okay. I wasn't going to go and mess it up. (Leaves)"

Rachel: "I believe you on that. Okay guys there is nothing we can do about just sitting around crying over spilled milk. We have to go on in an hour."

Tina: "(Interrupts) With no songs."

Artie: "Maybe I could improvise with some of my deaf poetry jams."

Rachel: "No, we are going about this the right way. First a ballad, Mercedes do you have anything else in your locker."

Mercedes: "Yes but it's not as good as anything that you can sing."

Rachel: "No we agreed…"

Mercedes: "We agreed that I would be singing Now I'm Telling You and that ain't happening. Look, Rachel the truth is that you are the best singer that we have got."

Kurt: "As much as it pains me to admit it which is a lot, I agree with Mercedes. Rachel is our star. If anyone can belt it on the fly, it is her."

Rachel: "Well I do have something that I have been working on since I was 4. I could use that to bail us out."

Quinn: "(With a hint of sarcasm), Then I guess we have our ballad. Then we could close with Somebody to Love. It's a real crowd pleaser."

Puck: "Yeah and with a can of cold soup will guarantee us 3rd place. We still need another song to we can all sing together."

Finn: "(Walks in) Well I have one. Found the sheet music online and used the Cheerio's' copier to make the copies then thrashed the thing. Mike, Matt, Brittany and Santana you are the best dancers so you come up with a dance and we will follow your lead."

Mike: "It might be choppy."

Finn: "Good. We are best when we are loose. Look, if we believe in ourselves we can do it. If we show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing."

Rachel: "It is good to have you back Finn. (Smiles)"

Finn: "I am only back to compete. I am not sure whether I still trust you guys. But I talked to Mr Schue and he said that put the issues for after the competition and help you guys win. I also have someone that is waiting to meet us after the performance to join the group. He is equally good."

We decide what songs we are going to do. We decide to sing Somebody to Love due to it being a crowd pleaser. I am singing a solo of Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl and You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones.

After, we learn the music that we are going to sing. We get into position to sing our performances and try to win the competition.

The announcer comes in and tells us that we are ready. "And now from William McKinley High, the New Directions." Then I come out and sing Don't Rain On My Parade.

It was magical. I had never got that reaction before from the crowd. The rest of the group come on and we sing our remaining two songs. It felt amazing. After we finish, we run off stage to find Emma, waiting for us.

Emma: "You guys were great. Really um, stunning. Even after your set-list was found to leaked by Sylvester."

Finn: "Thanks Miss Pillsbury. We couldn't have done it without you or Mr Schue."

Mercedes: "We surely won with that performance. Rachel clearly is a star performer."

We have a group hug and then we are told to go back on stage for the results.

The announcer tells us the results. "Thank you all for competing in this year's competition. In 3rd place, we have the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."

They are congratulated and then receive their trophy. Then the winners and runner's up trophies are brought forward. This is it. I grab Finn's hand to try to deal with the nerves.

"The 2010 Sectionals winners are … The New Directions!"

We all are celebrating. We did it. We are going to Regionals. I give Finn a hug because of our triumph over adversity.

We go over to Emma after we receive the trophy and see someone standing with her. Finn goes over and shakes his hand. He has a smile on his face.

Finn: "I want to introduce you to Jesse St James. Formally of Vocal Adrenaline but after seeing us at Sectionals, he is the New Direction's newest member."

Jesse: "You guys were great. I know I was with Vocal Adrenaline but I felt lost there. You guys seemed to be much friendly and more of a group."

Little did he know what was below the surface. Even in victory, this group are still divided.

(Time skip) Finn's POV.

We go back to the school where we have something to show to Mr Schue. We stand in front of Artie who is holding the trophy in his wheelchair.

Mr Schue: "How did you guys get on?"

We step aside to show Artie with the trophy and hands it to Mr Schue. He goes and puts the trophy in the corner to remind us of our success.

"You guys did great. You came through the challenge of your set list being leaked. But now we have Regionals. And the other groups are hard at work so we must be too."

Finn: "But before that Mr Schue."

Rachel: "Since you weren't there to see us perform and since we want to introduce Jesse to the group. We have a number made just for you. Take a seat."

We perform My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson to show how much the group means to us. I go back home with Rachel. Mom is going on a date with Kurt's dad who is also widowed and so Rachel is going to help her with that and then spend some time with me. Maybe things will be good for a while.

Though, in the life of Finn Hudson, nothing is peaceful for long.

** Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter will bring Rachel's dark side out and drama happens. Hope you guys are ready for that.**


	8. The Glist

**Okay. Here is the 8th Chapter. This is set in Bad Reputations so is skipping a few episodes. Some things are different to the actual programme. Finchel haven't broken up yet. Finn never slept with Santana and is still a virgin. Quinn and Puck are living together and Carole and Burt are only getting to know each other. Warning: Rachel's dark side is revealed in this episode and there is some St Berry in the episode. However, this will only be temporary for all of you Finchel fans. After all IMO St Berry was a terrible relationship. They were too similar and the saying is that opposites attract and similarities clash. I think I hated it more because of how little Jesse was in Season 6 and Rachel was with Sam and then she ended up with Jesse. But Glee wasn't really Glee by that point IMO. Anyway mini rant over. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Glist.

Finn's POV

So much can change in a week. Last week, I thought I was about to become a father but instead found out that it was in fact it was Puck. I was stupid, how can I get a girl pregnant when I haven't even had sex with anyone. My mom has been on a couple of dates with Burt, Kurt's dad who is also widowed. I'm happy that she has found love again. Now I'm dating Rachel who makes me feel whole. I felt that I had someone who understands me for who I am.

She texts me to meet her at the locker before heading to Glee Club, I head to the lockers and the sight shocks me.

Jesse is kissing Rachel by his locker. She seems to be enjoying it. I just get my music and run into the bathroom to calm myself down. I just get my phone out and send an angry text message to her.

**Finn: 'We need a break. What were you doing with him?'**

**Rachel: 'Finn please it wasn't what it looked like…"**

**Finn: 'Well, it looked like you were kissing Jesse. And you didn't seem to pull away.'**

**Rachel: 'It was a mistake. He kissed me and I was surprised that I couldn't pull away straight away.'**

**Finn: 'How could you do that to me? You know that my heart and mind isn't in the right place but I am struggling to trust you now that you have kissed me. But I need my time on my own right now. (Hangs up)'**

**Rachel: 'Finn, please listen to me (Phone line dies)'**

I have calmed down. I feel very confused and heartbroken. Now within five days, I have had my heart broken twice by two girls who have cheated on me with two people that I introduced them too. One physically and emotionally and the other emotionally. My life sucks right now.

Rachel's POV

I'm an idiot. I am such an idiot. I just had to go and kiss Jesse and ruin my relationship with Finn. I'm lucky that he just wants to take a break with me. He could have just left me and forgot me without a trace. I know that I'm going to have to try and get him back eventually but I need to give him space right now.

I walk over to my locker and see something posted on the front of it. Typed up and put on the front of my locker. I look up and I read it.

**The Glist.**

"Who's Hot- Who's Not."

Quinn +45

Santana +43

Puck +38

Brittany +35

Jesse +29

Finn +19

Mike +11

Matt +5

Rachel -5

I rip it down in anger. Who made this? Then I see many other copies around the hallway. This makes me feel mad and angry. Okay, first I cheated on Finn when I made out with Jesse and now I'm not considered hot. Well fine by me whichever loser wrote this on my locker. Been a crappy day so far.

I come into Glee club and sit at the top of the stand. I know I broke Finn's heart so when he comes in, he doesn't even acknowledge me as he sits on the seat next to his drums. Mr Schue walks in with a copy of the Glist.

Mr Schue: "Who wrote this? Stand up if you admit this!"

Everyone remains quiet.

Mr Schue: "Okay. Everyone come to my office one by one. Since Rachel you are at the bottom of the list, you come to my office first."

Rachel: "Fine."

At Mr Schue's Office.

Mr Schue: "Look, I want to know about the Glist. Did you write it? Why was it on your locker? If it wasn't you, who was it? If I don't find out who did it, the entire Glee Club is going down."

Rachel: "I didn't make the Glist. I just saw it on my locker and ripped it down. I wouldn't have done it if I was trying to frame someone. I have no idea who did it."

Mr Schue: "The pieces fit together with you Rachel. You said that Quinn was prettier than you. You don't get on with the Cheerio's; telling by Finn's body language tells me that you broke his heart. You dated Puck beforehand and there is only Mike and Matt of the people who supported you. Who is to say that you were trying to frame someone?"

Rachel: "If I was, why would I give myself a minus score? It wasn't me who created the Glist."

Mr Schue: "Alright get out."

No One's POV.

Finn is the next to be called into Mr Schue's office. He seems nervous.

Mr Schue: "Look, I don't like doing this any more than you do. But if I don't find who wrote the Glist and stop another being published, the whole Glee Club's going down."

Finn: "Look, I know I have been mad lately and kicking over chairs and stuff but I didn't do it."

Mr Schue: "All the pieces fit Finn. You have a major axe to grind with several of the people of that Glist. Quinn and Rachel both broke your heart, Puck betrayed your friendship. Kurt's dad is dating your mum according to him and you haven't always seen eye to eye with Santana and Brittany."

Mercedes was next.

Mercedes: "I have nothing wrong with Santana and I like Brittany. Quinn and Rachel both have beef with them."

Mr Schue: "Well, there are several Cheerio's on that list, some say that you still seem an outsider in that group."

Mercedes: "I don't care what everyone says, I like being a Cheerio, and why does everyone think that I am angry all the time. It is called being sassy Mr Schue."

Mike followed in next.

Mike: "I was late getting in today so it couldn't have been me if it was written before school when it was. I wouldn't betray the team before a big competition like Regionals. It destroys team spirit."

Matt went next.

Matt: "Mr Schue, I saw Santana holding copies this morning before class."

Santana went in next to defend herself.

Santana: "I was taking them down and throwing them in the bin. I enjoy being in Glee Club. Rachel would have written them to frame the Cheerio's."

Artie rolled in next.

Artie: "It is simple maths Mr Schue. The poster was put at a height of 5 and a half feet, comfortably out of my reach. And I have it on good word that Puck put it up."

That good word came from Tina.

Tina: "I saw Puck putting it up in the hallway."

Puck defended himself.

Puck: "I was moving it. Someone had put on Rachel's locker so I moved it. I was a man doing the right thing."

Mr Schue: "Puck at some point the lies are going to stop and I am going to get answers. Rachel tore down the one on her locker."

Puck: "If I had done it why would I put myself at number 3? As far as bad asses go, I'm number waaah(one). I'll say it again, I didn't do it."

Brittany was straight to the point.  
Brittany: "I don't know how to turn on a computer."

Jesse was equally straight to the point.

Jesse: "I don't know where the computer room is. So how could I have made it?"

Mr Schue: "Fair Point."

Quinn was more nervous and accusing.

Quinn: "Rachel did it. First I stole the guy she is in love with. Then I stole the man she dated to get over the guy she's in love with and I'm kind of a bitch to her."

Mr Schue: "Doesn't seem like Rachel though."

Quinn: "She has gone behind your back before. And who is to say there is only one culprit?"

Mr Schue: "(Slams the table) Look, I know you know something so I will wait until we get some answers."

Quinn: "I didn't do it."

Kurt was last.

Kurt: "Mr Schuester, may I be blunt?"

Mr Schue: "Shoot."

Kurt: "Ever since, you separated from your wife, you have been spending many late nights watching Law and Order haven't you? (Looks up) Though so, and no I didn't make the Glist. My suspicions are that it was either Rachel or Quinn."

Mr Schue: "Right. Okay."

Rachel's POV.

I go and meet Jesse after he was interrogated by Mr Schue. I feel a connection with Jesse that I used to have with Finn. He is into musicals and Broadway as to I. I remember Miss Pillsbury telling me that common interests are the key to romance. I wonder if he is willing to get together.

Rachel: "Hey Jesse."

Jesse: "Rachel? Hello, why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

Rachel: "He dumped me. He caught us kissing but Jesse, I need to tell you something."

Jesse: "What is it?"

Rachel: "I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"

Jesse: "Who wouldn't want to go out with a girl like you? I will. (Kisses her)"

Rachel: (Kisses back)

Now, my heart is mended, I can move forward. I look over and see Finn at the bottom of the hallway. He looks mad but I can't do this to him yet. He needs to give his heart a break. I don't deserve him at the moment and I do have feelings for Jesse right now.

Mr Schue's POV

Well, what a waste of time that was. All 13 members deny that they had anything to do with the Glist. Well one of them had to because the computer that it was on had the password Glee Club in there which means that it had to be one of them that did the Glist. I will find them out.

Anyway, I go into the class that afternoon, and ask the group to come up with a music video in order to try and increase the Glee Club's popularity. It needed to be a funny video.

Mr Schue: "Guys, do you have any suggestions for what music video we could do?"

Rachel puts her hand up.

Rachel: "Let's do David Geddes terrible 1970's song Run Joey Run."

Jesse: "Sure."

Mr Schue: "We will need two angels. One to play Julie, another to play Joey and one to play Julie's dad."

Everyone leaves except Rachel.

Rachel: "I play Julie."

Mr Schue: "Cool. That will be a start."

Puck's POV.

God, my life sucks right now. Having to look after a teenage pregnant girl and then lost my best friend because he was lied to about the child. I need to re-build my reputation. I hear my phone vibrate and it is a text from Rachel, we exchanged numbers when we briefly dated.

It reads **Do you want to come over this evening?**

I reply **Sure, about 6?**

She agrees. I head home to do some work and then head over about 5:30. She is on her own.

We begin talking about random things and then she talks about Mr Schue's suggestion.

Rachel: "You know when we dated that people had a name for us? Puckleberry."

Puck: "You want to date again?"

Rachel: "I'm dating Jesse. But I am asking that you play Joey in the video. It could help rebuild your reputation. I will play the tragic Julie who is killed in the end."

Puck: "Do I get to kill you?"

Rachel: "My dad shoots me with a shotgun. But it makes you seem like the sexy hunky Jew that you are and that your reputation deserves."

Puck; "Do you think I made that Glist?"

Rachel: "Well it is something that you would do."

Puck: "Well I didn't, I am just tired on people judging me. But I have no idea who made that."

Rachel: "Well it wasn't me either. Everyone else doesn't trust me either."

Puck: "Probably because we both betrayed Finn. Yes, he isn't smart but he does have his strengths and he is popular in this town. Talent scouts were at our last game and he might get signed up after we graduate."

Rachel: "I think they see me as someone who could have framed someone with the Glist. Still a -5 is a bit harsh."

Puck: "(Smiles) I know, you are my hot Jewish American Princess."

Rachel: "(Smiles) Thanks Noah."

Puck: "It is Puck."

** Reviews and feedback are appreciated as always. Next time we will see who made the Glist and Finn, Puck and Jesse's reaction to the video.**


	9. Betrayal

**So here is the 9th Chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying this. It has been fun to write so far. So in this episode we will see Puck, Finn and Jesse's reaction to the video. I have also added a scene where Mercedes apologises to Finn for her role in baby-gate. I just thought it would be interesting Merinn friendship scene because it was strange how there was little dialogue between them despite being in the Glee Club from the start. Rachel also begins to learn about a secret from her past. Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: Betrayal

Finn's POV.

Screw this. After all this time Rachel has been trying to get with me and told me the truth about Quinn, once I get with her she goes and cheats on me with Jesse. Am I not good enough for anyone? I come over and see Mercedes walking towards me.

Mercedes: "Hey Finn, you seemed a little bit off today. Something wrong?"

Finn: "Rachel cheated on me with Jesse. God, I am such an idiot. Then this whole thing with the Glist, everything seems off this past week."

Mercedes: "I know. I am here to apologise for what happened with baby-gate. I knew weeks earlier before you did and I should have told you but I didn't. Do you need some help?"

Finn: "I just try to impress my mom. She has had to raise me on her own and I just want to make her proud of me. And with everything in the last week, I don't know if I can do it. On other thoughts, do you know who made the Glist?"

Mercedes: "No. It might be someone who knew the password who is trying to frame us all. Are you going to look for a rebound?"

Finn: "To the first question maybe it was. On the second question, with everything going on, I should just give my heart a break right now."

Mercedes: "Good idea, see you in Glee, Finn."

Finn: "See you later Mercedes."

My phone begins vibrating and it is a text from Rachel. It says **Sorry for breaking your heart, is it possible if you would play my boyfriend Joey in the video for Glee later?**

I reply saying **Okay, but you will have to make it up for me later?**

She replies **Noted.**

Jesse's POV

Rachel comes over to me when I arrive at school. She gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. She comes over with something that she wishes to tell me. But I have something to ask her first.

Jesse: "Why weren't you at ballet yesterday?"

Rachel: "I can answer that by what I will need to ask you about? You know that music video that we are going to shoot?"

Jesse: "Yes."

Rachel: "Well, I am going to play the role of Julie. I went home to do some work but I went and asked Puck to play the role of Joey but he declined so I came and asked you if you could play the role."

Jesse: "Doesn't explain why you weren't in ballet yesterday?"

Rachel: "(Lying) I also hurt my ankle. Wanted to give it a rest."

Jesse: "Fine and yes, I will play the role of Joey in the video.

Puck's POV.

The next morning, I go to school with Quinn to begin filming the music video. Quinn is not taking part but understands why I am filming the video. Sandy Ryerson is the one who is playing Julie's dad. Santana and Brittany are playing the Angels (I know what world is it where Santana is an Angel?) Quinn and I go and find Rachel.

Puck: "Hey Rachel. You ready to film the video."

Rachel: "Yep, this will help regain your reputation. It could also help you too Quinn."

Quinn: "Whatever Man-Hands. Just keep your paws of my man."

Rachel: "I already have another man. So don't you worry about that."

Quinn just rolls her eyes and tells me to be careful with her. I tell her that I will. We are getting worried though because the due date of the baby is only a couple of weeks after Regionals. The last thing would be for her to go into labour during the competition.

We came and shot the video. Rachel says that she will edit it and get it ready for the group tomorrow. So that should be fine. But it felt weird, something about that performance made it feel that it will be terrible.

Mr Schue's POV.

In Glee rehearsal, Rachel announces that she will be editing the video and will be showing it in class tomorrow. But Quinn looked edgy, like she knew something was up. Though, I wouldn't accuse her now unless I knew she was behind the Glist.

I head out to go to teach my next Spanish class. Again, Quinn looks like something is wrong with her. What could it be?

Bang! Then I see it. A list of copies of the Glist in her bag being put into her locker. She was behind the Glist all along. My instincts were right. She was in my next Spanish lesson and that is when I ask her to stay behind at the end of the lesson.

Mr Schue: "I know you are behind the Glist."

Quinn: "What? You have no proof. I can't believe you are going to pin this on me. I will be expelled."

Mr Schue: "I know why you did it Quinn. You have lost so much therefore you had the most to gain from the Glist. In one decision, you can go from the top of the social ladder to the bottom."

Quinn: "(Starting to cry), I know I was Head Cheerleader. I was President of the Celibacy Club. I had Finn. Now I have none of those."

Mr Schue: "You are a fantastic performer, Quinn. This is a minor setback. You are going to get through this. There is a light at the end of the tunnel for you Quinn."

Then Figgins walks in.

Figgins: "Mr Schuester. Got any closer to finding out who made the Glist?"

Mr Schue: "No, no-one has come forward and admitted to them. However, they have stopped. Loyalty is important at this stage."

Figgins: "Fine, but this is your last warning Schuster. (Leaves)"

Quinn: "Thank you. (Gives Mr Schue a hug)"

Puck's POV.

We head into Glee rehearsal to watch the video of Run Joey Run that we have done in order to boost the Glee Club's popularity. I just hope that my previous instincts are proven wrong that this will be terrible.

Rachel gets it set up and we sit down to watch it. The video starts with Santana and Brittany revealing Rachel playing Julie running towards the camera with her first verse. Then it cuts to me singing my first verse and chorus. I look over and just smirk at Quinn but see both Finn and Jesse frowning. _Is something up?_

Finn's POV.

_What? Puck is playing Joey too? This is weird. I have been double casted._

Jesse's POV.

_Now I know why people didn't trust her? I was such a fool for thinking that I could trust her and she would go behind our backs._

Puck's POV.

So the video continues with Rachel's second verse which she does outside the lockers with people walking by. Well that is terrible editing. Then we go to the car scene and I hear Jesse's voice then he comes out of the car. _Wait so that is why Jesse was angry? He was cast as well? _Then we see Mr Ryerson who is playing Julie's dad with his shotgun. Okay. Then Rachel as Julie steps in front of Jesse. Or so I thought. Jesse warps instead into Finn. _A freaking triple cast for Joey? Wow, nice one Berry._

Jesse's POV.

_That is stupid. We were all lied to. She told me Puck rejected her offer to play Joey. Clearly he hadn't. Had Finn found out before I did? I'll ask him after the video._

Finn's POV.

_No, it is a triple cast. Thanks Rachel._ My part was the ending where it shows Rachel as Julie getting shot still showing the word bang and me running down and holding her in her last verse before she dies in the video. Then angels come and take her away. I look over at Puck and saw a shake of the head. I look at Jesse and he mouths 'did you know she would do this?' I mouthed a response of 'no.' Then it shows the ending with all three of us running away individually and then the Angels Santana and Brittany moving aside to show Rachel as Julie as Head Angel and her winking with the word Fin on the end. Then the video ends.

Rachel's POV.

I clap enthusiastically. I felt that went well. That will definitely enhance mine and the Glee Club's reputation. Help me improve my Glist rating. Who did that by the way?

I decide to get to the front and start talking about the performance.

Rachel: "Well why don't we just take a moment to digest what we just witnessed."

Finn: "This is garbage."

Mr Schue: "Finn…"

Puck: "(Interrupts) No he is right. I need to trust my own instincts more often because I had a feeling that when we were shooting that video that it wasn't going to be good."

Jesse: "(Mad) How did you not tell me that they were in this too? I thought that this was going to be something different? How do you think it makes me feel? To be triple casted to play opposite your girlfriend? How do you think I felt watching that?"

Rachel: "(Getting nervous) It was an artistic statement."

Finn: "No it was like you were trying to have a bunch of guys fighting over you. So you could stop looking like some sort of outcast and instead this sort of hot, slutty girl singer. (Gets up) How could you do this to me? To all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships? (Walks out)"

Jesse also walks out.

Rachel: "Jesse wait!"

Well I have really ruined it now.

Time skip.

I am at my locker and I see Jesse coming over to talk to me. It is going to be about the video isn't it?

Rachel: "Hey what is going on?"

Jesse: "Don't play dumb with me Rachel. What were you thinking about the casting of that video? You made me look like a fool for agreeing to that."

Rachel: "It was an artistic statement. It was about enhancing my performance and increasing my artistic skills. As a fellow rising performer, I hope you would understand."

Jesse: "On that level I can but you want to know something? Before I started dating you, I asked Finn and Puck for research about you and what I found was that you have this unburning desire to be right no matter how many people you offend and annoy at the same time? One last thing, if I see you at the ballet bar this week don't talk to me. Do all your twirls and PK's in silence. I am breaking up with you. You might say that I broke your heart but remember this, you broke mine first."

Rachel: "Jesse, hear me out." But he is gone. But I see that he dropped a CD record on the ground. I pick it up and it has just two sentences. But two sentences that mean a lot to me.

For Rachel Berry. From Mom.

** Reviews and Feedback are always welcome. Next time, we see Rachel learn who her mother is and Quinn and Puck find someone to adopt their baby.**


	10. How I met my Mother

**So this is the tenth chapter. Amazing I have got this far with this story. In this chapter, Rachel learns who her mother is and Finn and Kurt's friendship begins to re-kindle. Also Quinn and Puck find the person who agrees to adopts their baby. This is one of my favourite chapters so far because of showing how vulnerable Rachel is and how she wishes she had her mother looking after her. I also wanted to dive into Rachel's backstory a little bit because of people judging her in a certain way but how she can be completely different. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: How I met my Mother.

Rachel's POV.

What? Jesse had a CD that was from my mother? So he knows who the woman that brought me into the world? Apparently when my dads were looking for a surrogate for me, they said that they signed a contract which basically said that I couldn't have contact with my birth mother until I was of age. Well, I guess this is best to explain my situation.

I was told that I was an exceptional student. I actually skipped a grade so I will actually graduate in the school year when I'm 17 not 18. So I could potentially break the contract without trying when I graduate. My dad's keep pushing me to be the best at school, the star of Glee. It does make me a little bit stressed that if I don't make it that I will be a disappointment for them. I sometimes do wish that I had a mother to come and speak about my issues about growing up as a teenage girl.

Should I give the CD back to Jesse? I don't know where he is but it is addressed to me from my mother? Maybe she wanted him to give me the record? But who is she? Did she have a dream to be a star like me? Did she give me up for her dreams? What if she is dead? So many questions that I don't have the answers to?

I decide to head back home and try and move on from the events of the day. But whilst I am walking home, I can't stop thinking about the woman who is my mother. Maybe I should put on the record when I get home. After all this week is the last week before the holidays and my dads are coming back for the holiday. It might be my only chance to get somewhere before Christmas. We are off for a month and then we have a schedule where we are rehearsing until the competition for Regionals in May. That will be the big performance after all, we haven't got the money to be able to go to Nationals. And the group isn't ready for that yet. It might only be our Senior Year when we are really ready to compete at Nationals. If we get that far which is unclear at this point.

I get home and begin making myself a small dinner. After I have eaten and washed up. I go upstairs and put on the record. I wonder what type of voice, I will hear.

Shelby: "Hello, baby girl. I'm your mother. I think it is best for me if I sing this song for you as it will show what I have done when you weren't here with me."

_What song could it be? Is it a rock song? A Broadway song? A pop song?_

My thoughts are interrupted by the voice on the record; she was singing I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis. Whilst I listen to the song, I start to imagine who my mother is. Well, she clearly had dreams of Broadway which is what I want. Did she achieve her dreams? Did her being pregnant with me ruin those dreams? How old is she? Where is she now? I'm imagining singing this song with her. When the song finishes, I begin to cry because of the longing for my mother to come and hold me which I have never had. I need help to find her but no-one trusts me at the moment so no-one will want to help me. I must have fallen asleep in my clothes still crying as the next thing I know my alarm is going off at 6am. This is where my search begins.

Finn's POV. (Taken after he stormed out of the choir room)

Great. Now I feel even more stupid. Why did I even agree to be part of that video? Well, I didn't know any better. How was I supposed to know that Rachel had triple casted Jesse, Puck and I to play Joey alongside Rachel? Well now I feel really angry and betrayed. Rachel will have to make a way to make this up to me for what she has done the last couple of days. I go to Mr Schue's office to say that I want to do a number for tomorrow's class.

Mr Schue: "Hey Finn, what is up?"

Finn: "Mr Schue, is it okay if I sing a mash-up before we practise Christmas numbers in Glee tomorrow?"

Mr Schue: "Okay, what song is it?"

Finn: (Gives him a note of the songs).

Mr Schue: "Really Finn?"

Finn: "Yes Mr Schue. It basically states my feelings right now."

Mr Schue: "Okay Finn."

Finn leaves the office.

So that is sorted. My life is a complete and utter mess right now. Well, apart from my grades which are vastly improving as I was on my own really last year. I was out of it because I tried to be a popular jock but I realised that a reputation isn't good, it won't help me succeed. With both Quinn and Rachel cheating on me, I'm not getting into another relationship quickly.

My Mom was not in a stable position last year and now I feel that I have to help her. I need a scholarship if I'm going to get out here and try and achieve my dreams of making it as a football player and making her proud. Burt does seem to make her happy though so I should try and fix my relationship with Kurt because after all we both know what it is like to have lost a parent. Although Rachel also doesn't have a mother figure in her life, is she also a bereaved child?

I go home and plan my performance. The next morning, I get ready and head out to school in order to prepare for the performance. Once, I arrive at school, I go to my first lesson Maths and see a spare chair next to Kurt, I go and ask him if no-one is sitting there. He says no and lets me sit next to him. Halfway through the lesson where he is helping me with my equations because maths isn't my strong point, he asks me about my situation.

Kurt: "Rumour has it that you are going to perform a mash-up expressing your feelings today in Glee. Is that true?"

Finn: "Yeah it is true. I'm just angry right now that I keep getting lied to."

Kurt: "Finn, I am deeply sorry that I didn't tell you when I knew that Quinn wasn't carrying your baby. I should have told you when I knew. Remember that makeover that I gave Rachel, I already knew by then."

Finn: "I understand Kurt. It is just hard to trust anyone at the moment because everyone has lied to me in the past."

Kurt: "Well, the saying goes that nobody believes a liar even when they are telling the truth. I should try to get friendlier with you. After all you are the only one in there who also knows what it is like to lose a parent. And our parents are dating so I should be nicer to you but I haven't."

Finn: "Same here, Kurt. Now let's finish this off."

We did and then we went to Glee club. So this is what I am going to tell everyone how I'm feeling through song.

Mr Schue: "Before we start on our Christmas songs, Finn you want to perform a mash-up before we start."

Finn: "Yes, I do, it is a mash-up of two songs that express how I feel." (Performs a mash-up of Give You Hell/Jesse's Girl.)

After my performance, everybody was applauding and even got a small smile out of Rachel. But everything seemed off with her. What is going on?

After the rehearsal, I am at my locker getting my books for the last two lessons of the day. I see Jesse coming up and looks like he wants to have a chat with me.

Jesse: "Good performance in Glee today."

Finn: "Thanks Jesse. I had something's to get off my chest."

Jesse: "Pretty ironic song choice considering that there is no Jesse's girl at the moment."

Finn: "What? I thought that Rachel…"

Jesse: "(Interrupts) I broke up with her yesterday. She betrayed me with that performance of Run Joey Run."

Finn: "Explains why she was off in rehearsal today."

Jesse: "There might be another reason. I dropped a CD when I left her yesterday and it was a CD from her mom…"

Finn: "(Interrupts) Her Mom? When did she have a Mom?"  
Jesse: "Yes, she was adopted at birth by her dads. I know her Mom. She is the head coach of Vocal Adrenaline. So I know her because of that."

Finn: "How do we break the news to her?"

Jesse: "Don't. Put this note on her locker to come to Carmel High and she will find out tomorrow morning. Some people will find out first before the end of the semester performance in front of the school."

Finn: "Okay thanks Jesse."

Quinn's POV.

Puck is clearly mad of what happened yesterday. Guess that backstabbing bitch continues doing what she keeps on doing.

But the situation for me is serious. I need to give up this baby and since Terri Schuester has run away. I need someone else to find. Oh, here comes Jesse.

Jesse: "Quinn, do you have a second?"

Quinn: "Well hello Jesse. What do you want to talk about?"

Jesse: "Two things that are one. Well, I know that you are pregnant and that you are looking to give the baby up. I know someone that will be willing to give the baby up?"

Quinn: "Who?"

Jesse: "The coach of my old choir…"

Time skip.

Jesse told me to meet me at the parking lot. I asked Puck to come with us because he is the baby's dad and he accepted. We drove to Carmel High and went to the auditorium.

A middle-aged woman comes in and Jesse gives her a wave and she comes over.

Jesse: "Miss Corcoran, may I introduce Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."

Shelby: "Nice to meet you. You look worried. Is there something wrong?"

Quinn: "We want to have our baby adopted. Jesse told me that you are looking to adopt a child."

Shelby: "Yes I am. I gave up a girl about 15 years ago so she might be the same age as you. Are you sure about this though?"

Quinn: "Yes, we love our daughter. But we can't handle looking after a baby at our age. I just want to be able to have a relationship with the baby though."

Shelby: "Yes you may. You can come and look after her when you want to. Do you have a name for her?"

Puck: "Yes Beth Lucy Puckerman. Lucy is Quinn's middle name so we wanted the baby to have some connection to her mother."

Shelby: "I know. I don't even know the name of my baby girl. Thank you. (Leaves after giving them both a hug)"

Jesse: "Leads me to what I was saying earlier. We all know her daughter."

Quinn: "Which is?"

Jesse: "Rachel."

Rachel's POV.

I get to school over an hour and an half early the next morning. It is the last day of the Semester. I head to my locker to see that there is a note to come to Camel High. Well, I don't have any lessons today but it is just preparing for the performance today so I will head over to Camel.

I head outside to begin walking where I see Finn, Tina, Mercedes and Mike waiting for me. Finn comes up to me to speak.

Finn: "See the note on your locker."

Rachel: "Okay, let's go."

We head over to Camel in Finn's car since he is the only one who can drive where we see Vocal Adrenaline preparing for their performance. Jesse is helping them set up before heading back to perform with us.

We sneak in the back of the seats. We are watching our opponents train because we want to have an idea of our competition.

Their coach seems familiar but for reasons I can't explain. She is having a go at them for not trying hard enough.

Shelby: "No. Do you want a practise performance with me?"

She begins to sing and is performing Defying Gravity. I am in awe of the woman. She is fantastic. She is so effortless like the woman on the CD…

Bang! There it is. There is one reason why it is. To everyone else, she is Miss Shelby Corcoran. But to me, she is someone else.

Mom.

**Reviews are also welcome. In the next chapter, Rachel and her mother meet. What will be the reaction of it. The semester comes to an end and Finn realises something about Rachel that makes them connect. See you for that.**


	11. Abandoned Again

**This is the 11th Chapter. This chapter has been the most emotional for me to write because I can connect very much to issues that Rachel and Finn had growing up without the parent that is the same sex as them growing up. I lost my father just before I was 9, I am 19 now and I didn't have the help of my father to understand issues with growing up which Rachel and Finn both grew up with in the programme. Finn realises their similarity and a nasty surprise awaits for Rachel in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Abandoned Again

Rachel's POV.

This is scary now. After all these years, I now have found my Mom. On my 15th Birthday no less? What am I supposed to feel? Happy? Shocked? Sad? Angry? I don't know but the feeling is weird. It is a mixture of joy of finding her and of anger for wondering why she was never in my life before. What will be the reaction of her when she finds out? I want to talk with her alone.

Rachel: "Is it okay if we meet outside later? I just want to go to speak to her?"

Finn: "Sure Rachel. We will be outside waiting for you."

Rachel: "Thank you guys. (Leaves)"

I see the rehearsal end. When it is finished, I see my Mom sing For Good from Wicked. It is a beautiful song and I wish I could perform it at Glee, probably with Kurt if I can regain his trust because he also likes show choirs in particular when we talked about that makeover.

I walk slowly and quietly up to the stage. I struggle to find what words to say to the woman that has performed that she is my mother. I'm her long lost daughter.

Rachel: "(Stuttering) Miss-s Corco-ran? I'mmmmm Rachel Berry. I'mmm your dau-gther."

There it is said.

Shelby: "My baby girl. Do you want to talk?"

We go and sit down and begin discussing what actually happened.

Rachel: "Did you regret it? Giving me up?"

Shelby: "Yes than no than maybe. It was the right thing to do? I couldn't look after you at that time."

Rachel: "Why?"

Shelby: "I wanted to achieve my dreams. I wanted to be a star on Broadway. I was only 22 at the time. But I couldn't have a baby at that time. I would have been discriminated against because of having a young child at home. That is why your dads adopted you. But I knew you were my baby when you came into the auditorium right then."

Rachel: "I understand. How did you know?"

Shelby: "I saw you perform at Sectionals. You were amazing. You were me. So I got Jesse to go to your school and give you that record. Didn't expect him to date you though."

Rachel: "I heard you on the record. The problem was that I didn't have anyone to go to talk about girl problems at home. I felt lost without a mother. Do you know who my dad is?"

Shelby: "No, sorry baby girl. I have no idea who or where he is. I wish I knew. This feels wrong."

Rachel: "What? How is this wrong?"

Shelby: "There should have been a dramatic fling into each other's arms. This just feels like there is nothing but sorrow and grief in my life when you are there."

Rachel: "Why don't we go out to dinner or something?"

Shelby: "Rachel, I don't know. I will call you. Jesse gave me your number. (Runs away.)"

I just run out and feel like I am on the verge of crying. I tried to find my mother and now I know that she doesn't want me. I just feel abandoned and scared. All of a sudden, I feel someone's arms pick me up.

Finn's POV. (Outside the auditorium.)

I misjudged her. Rachel is like me. She lost a parent that would have helped her grow up and deal with problems that teenagers suffer from becoming a child to a teenager to an adult. I didn't have a father to talk about these issues and she didn't have a mother.

I guess that we are too similar in that regard. We both act on instinct rather than on thought because we didn't have that necessary guidance from a parent that is the same sex as us. She might need our help in order to get over the news about her mother.

I speak to the group. Finn: "I misjudged her."

Mercedes: "In what way?"

Finn: "She didn't have a mother that she could talk to about growing up to become a woman. Same as I don't have a father to talk to about becoming a man."

Tina: "So why have you misjudged her?"

Finn: "She acts before thinking. She wasn't helped with how to deal with growing up and how teenage female hormones work at home with her mother because she never had one. Same with me without a dad. This means that she doesn't possibly know about feelings and how situations change."

Tina: "That explains why in middle school, she didn't understand about periods. She freaked out when I found her in the bathroom with loads of blood on the floor. She didn't have the help from her mother to know what was going on."

Mike: "We need to be there when she comes out she might be emotionally all over the place."

At that moment, Rachel comes running out of the auditorium in floods of tears. I run after her and stop her.

Finn: "Rachel, calm down. You're okay."

Rachel: "(Sobbing) I'm not okay. My mother doesn't want me. She just abandoned me again. Nobody wants me."

Finn: "Rachel. I know that this is hard for you but I am here for you. I realised that I had misjudged you. You and I both didn't have a parent to go to about the problems of being a teenager and the changes to your body that this has on us. Just let it all out. I should have told you when I found out about this so you had someone who knew your situation. I'm sorry Rachel."

Rachel: "I just feel abandoned. What if my dads find out about it and that I am left alone. No-one likes me."

Finn: "Rachel, I still like you okay. Let's just get back to school and enjoy our last day of the semester."

Tina: "Rachel, you have our backs. If people make fun of you because of it, let us know and we will help sort them out."

Mercedes: "That includes me Rachel. I realised that you were only trying to help Finn over baby-gate and I let my loyalty to the Cheerio's blur my realisation for the truth. You need help. If you feel alone over Christmas, just give me a call."

Rachel: "Thanks everyone. Let's go back to school."

Quinn's POV.

We arrive at school with a spring in the step. It is the last day of the term and then it is Christmas. I am spending it with Puck. We are performing in front of the school some Christmas songs before we break up for the semester. I arrive at the choir room to get into costume.

Mr Schue walks in once we are ready to go. But frowns straight away as if to say that something looks odd. We take a look around and realise that there are only 9 people here. Then all of a sudden, Mercedes, Tina and Mike show up.

Mr Schue: "Where are Finn and Rachel?"

Jesse: "Well Rachel just received some intense news earlier today."

Mercedes: "We were scouting Vocal Adrenaline so we could see how they are performing."

Mr Schue: "Guys I told you not to do it. But seriously what did you find out?"

Mercedes: "Miss Corcoran, their coach. She is Rachel's Mom."

Mr Schue: "You are serious?"

Tina nods.

Puck: "We are screwed. Rachel will just jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

What so I am giving my baby to Rachel's Mom? Well that will go down well. Can see why she gave her up? She is a horrible person, now I can get my own back on her.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I see Finn with Rachel on his arm. Her eyes are puffy which implies that she has been crying. _Really? He got back that quickly with her? Or is it just being friends. If he wants to me with that girl he can be. Why do I care?_

Finn: "I heard what you said and no Rachel isn't jumping ship. She wants to stay here and compete with you guys. But let's get out and smash the number."

Jesse: "Couldn't agree more Finn. Let's rehearse then."

I go and speak to Jesse on a plan in order to get our revenge on Rachel. He agrees and we get Santana and Brittany on the plan.

Rachel's POV.

We go and get ready to perform. Mercedes is singing Silent Night. Kurt is singing Once In Royal David's City, which are traditional Christmas Carols. Finn and I are singing Last Christmas and then we will finish the concert with All I Want For Christmas Is You. This should be special.

And it was special. The school were very supportive. Let's hope the Spring Semester will be the same. Mercedes and Kurt with their solos were like angels. I felt this musical chemistry with Finn again and the group were brilliant in our group number.

Jesse comes up to me and says 'Meet me by the parking lot once you are out of costume.' I nod and smile. He says he has something for me.

I reach the parking lot and see him waving to come over and I smile and run over. Then all of a sudden, Vocal Adrenaline come out and start throwing eggs at me. Then I see Quinn, Santana and Brittany join in and they are clearly laughing at me.

Becky: "Heard you were a vegan Berry. Those chicken shells must be playing on your mind now. Oh sorry, my mistake."

Quinn: "That was for telling me about my baby to Finn, bitch. You know that your mother is going to adopt her, she won't abandon her like she did with you."

Santana: "You are lonely now Dwarf. Heard that your dads are stuck in New York so enjoy being a long lost girl. Why don't you disappear?"

Then Jesse comes forward. He has one egg in his hand.

Rachel: "Do it. Do it like you broke my heart."

The group encourage him to do it. He cracks it against my head and then smirks. The group all run away in their fancy cars. I see Puck give the so called Unholy Trinity a lift home. I just stand there, humiliated and alone. I can't let Finn see me like this.

I run home after all, I didn't have any books to carry since I took them home yesterday because we were performing today. Once I am home, I get the message that my dads are stuck in New York due to snow and that there would be no time for them to spend Christmas here. I just go upstairs, have a shower and just sob into my bed. For the first time, in my life, I feel alone. No-one wants me, no-one loves me, I feel abandoned. My Mom doesn't want me but is taking Quinn's baby. Of course she is. Quinn is much prettier and Puck is very charming, the baby will be perfect and now I feel lost and hopeless. On my birthday as well.

What did I do to deserve this?

**Poor Rachel. No-one deserves to be hurt like that. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as always. In the next chapter, some of the Glee members go Christmas Shopping and Rachel's situation is discovered.**


	12. Holidays and a Shock

**This is the 12th Chapter. A dozen chapters in now which is crazy that I have been able to get this far with it. Hope everyone is enjoying it. In this chapter, some of the Glee kids go shopping and there is a confrontation between Santana and Mercedes. The Unholy Trinity are the bad girls in this story but in particular Santana and Quinn. Brittany is just the stereotypical dumb blonde. The Glee kids also discover Rachel's situation what will they do to help it? Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Holidays and a Shock.

Finn's POV.

I get up on the Monday at around 11am because I have had a weekend where I have tried to get most of my work done. It was the first day of the holiday and I am feeling excited. My Mom is still asleep because she had a long weekend at the hospital. Guess the college students have got back and got into drunken fights and got themselves hurt in the process. Hopefully I don't get involved with that.

I decide to go and make myself some breakfast. It might be a very slow day but hey, it is the first day of the holidays. After I make myself some bacon and toast, I sit down and eat it. All of a sudden, I hear my cell phone ringing. The number on it is unrecognisable; I decide to answer it just to hear who it is.

**Kurt: 'Hey Finn, how are you doing?'**

**Finn: 'Kurt? When did you go and get my number? I don't remember giving it to you?'**

**Kurt: 'Mike gave it to me. Burt wanted me to call you wondering if you are doing anything over Christmas?'**

**Finn: 'No. Grandparents have been stuck in Michigan and we don't have the money to fly. Do you want us to come over?'**

**Kurt: 'That was what Burt wanted to ask. He said that we could invite friends over and he also wants to get to meet you and know you.'**

**Finn: 'That is fine Kurt. Heard from anyone else over the weekend?'**

**Kurt: 'Well Tina, Mercedes, Mike and I are going Christmas shopping today, if you want to come and join us? I hear that Quinn and Puck are staying together, probably baby shopping. Artie is going out to LA with his dad to see family over there. I have tried to text Rachel but she hasn't responded in the last couple of days.'**

**Finn: 'Well, with what happened on Friday with her finding out who her Mom was and then being abandoned. I just feel that she just wants her space right now. When she is ready to talk, she will call us.'**

**Kurt: 'Okay, I will see you later then. Do you want me to pick you up?'**

**Finn: 'If possible, in about 10 minutes. See you then Kurt.'**

**Kurt: 'See you then Finn.'**

I put Kurt's number into my phone so I know when he is calling in the future after the conversion. I just finish my breakfast before getting freshened up and writing a note to my mother when she has gotten up saying that I have gone out with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Mike and that I will be back home later today. Thankfully I have done most of my work so I can enjoy spending time with friends in the holidays. After all we only have 2 and a half years left at this school. I want to get a football scholarship so I can make my mother proud. I hear the doorbell ring that would be Kurt.

My thoughts are right. He comes out and we head on our way. We are going to the shopping mall where we are meeting the rest of the gang.

Kurt: "Mike told me he passed his driving test late on Friday which was why he left early."

Finn: "Good for him. Guess the car was his Christmas gift from his parents then. Well that is another one who can drive."

Kurt: "Well why is that?"

Finn: "Well if there is no other way to competition. It does mean that more people can lift share in short notice. I know at least four in the group that can drive including Mr Schue as well."

Kurt: "Your car looks neat."

Finn: "Well it is my Mom's. Is this the car that Mercedes broke in that car wash?"

Kurt: "Yes it is. She agreed to pay for the damage though."

Finn: "At least she made it up for you."

We pull up to the store. I get a text from Tina saying that **'We are in the food court.' **I respond with **'We have just arrived at the mall. We will be there ASAP.'** After Kurt buys a parking ticket, we head into the mall where we find our friends waiting at the food court.

Tina: "(Gives Finn a hug) Hey how are you doing?"

Finn: "(Hugs back) Great. Nice to enjoy Christmas with my friends. Congrats Mike on passing your driving test."

Mike: "Thanks pal. The car is a Nissan. I feel that this year is going great so far. I finally found some people who accept me for who I am in you guys. I want to be able to make it as a dancer."

Mercedes: "Well, you could easily make it as a dancer. I want to be a recording artist so you could always be in a music video of mine."

Kurt: "(Teasing) Finn could always play as a lover."

Finn: "(Gives Kurt a mock flick round the ear) Behave. Who wants to go shopping?"

Everyone: "Me."

Finn: "Let's go then."

It was great fun. We got some new clothes that could be costumes for Glee. I got some jewellery for Mom to show how much I love her. Mercedes got some make-up that she plans on giving her mother. I brought a star necklace for Rachel. Tina got herself some new skirts in order to improve her fashion outlook with the help from Kurt. Kurt and Mike were currently purchasing new shorts for the summer when I thought I saw Quinn and Puck walking towards Starbucks together. I then look away, I want to have nothing to do with them anymore.

But as we come out of the shop, I see Santana coming up and wants to have a talk with Mercedes about something, she says that she'll be a minute. We decide to go and wait.

Mercedes' POV.

I go over and talk with Santana. This can't be good. Santana hasn't been very kind over the past few weeks. I saw her leave school on Friday with a massive smile and was laughing about something. Wonder if that has something to do with it.

Mercedes: "Santana, what is going on?"

Santana: "Mercedes you were part of the Cheerio's and now you are hanging out with those guys who were behind the backstabber."  
Mercedes: "You mean Rachel? She only did what we all couldn't which was to tell the truth."

Santana: "And became a home-wrecker. You know what happened on Friday after the Concert?"

Mercedes: "No?"

Santana: "Quinn, Jesse, Brittany and Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at her in revenge for making our lives a living hell. She destroyed Quinn's relationships and broke Jesse's heart."

Mercedes: "Why? That is horrible. Hope you had fun because she is fragile."

Santana: "Why would I care? She needed to be dragged down a peg or too. She is short and awful and will never make it."

Mercedes: "Hope you had fun with that. I was stupid for being friends with you. Consider any trust or friendship you had with me over."

Santana: "Fine go back to the train wreck group and the abandoned dwarf. (Leaves)"

_What? Rachel is abandoned? What about her dads? We need to get to her house soon?_

Finn's POV.

After Mercedes' little confrontation with Santana, she comes back to the group. We begin to ask her what was that all about?

Tina: "What happened Mercedes?"

Mercedes: "Basically Santana and I fell out about Rachel. Me supporting her rather than her and Quinn made her feel threatened and now she planned a revenge."

Mike: "Of what?"

Mercedes: "She, Quinn, Brittany, Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at her in the parking lot on Friday. She apparently ran home afterwards."

Finn: "Do you think we should go and see her?"

Kurt: "I say we do. She might be on her own."

We head up in the two cars to her house. We see no car on the drive. I thought her parents were back by now. Now I am worried. We knock on the door, no answer. We ring the doorbell but no answer either. Tina then remembers something and finds a spare key under a plant pot. She had been friends with Rachel for years so maybe she knew where the spare key was.

We head inside and begin shouting for her. There is no response. We look at the telephone and it says 15 missed calls from Leroy Berry. They keep saying the same thing only getting more concerned that their daughter isn't replying. We head upstairs and find her room; we wait a few seconds before opening the door. The sight in front of us shocks us.

Rachel is on her bed in just her underclothes. Her eyes are puffy through crying. She looks like she has thrown things across her room in anger. She looks like she is a ghost. She looks like she hasn't eaten for a couple of days. She needs help because she looks like she is dead. Is this through feelings of abandonment or rejection?

I get by her bedside and try to get her to wake up. Tina grabs her other hand to try to get her up.

Finn: "Rachel, baby. Wake up. What has happened? Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

The response is weak.

Rachel: "No-one wants me anymore."

**Poor Rachel. Let's see if the Glee Kids can help her in the next chapter. A new relationship is also made. Reviews and Feedback are always welcome.**


	13. A little help from my Friends

**So this is Chapter 13. In this Chapter we will see the introduction of a new couple and friendships begin to bond stronger. The Glee Kids try to lift Rachel out of her funk. I did get a review that said the irony of Santana revealing what happened. Santana just has a big mouth that is all I can say. The title is a tribute a bit to the Beatles as well because the two tribute episodes of Glee to the Beatles were fantastic. I could imagine that Finn would have done this song if he was alive, I don't know why but it is one of my favourite Beatles songs. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: A little help from my Friends.

Finn's POV.

What Rachel just told me makes no sense. I am still here. So are Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Mike. My mother is friendly with her. But there is a problem that I need to get down to right now.

Finn: "Rachel, why do you think that nobody wants you?"

Rachel: "(Sobbing) My parents have all abandoned me, Finn. Can't you see that I am lonely? I have cheated and lied to you. I broke your friendship with Puck. I tore the Glee Club apart. I am deemed not sexy enough for anyone. Why does everyone hate me?"

Tina: "We don't hate you Rachel. You are the star of Glee Club. You are going to help us get to Regionals and win and set us up for a run at Nationals where we are going to win with you. You are just going through a rough patch."

Rachel: "No Tina. It isn't that. I just don't have anyone looking after me. Nobody at school seems to care for me. I am not pretty like Quinn or Santana. I don't have a strong enough diva attitude like Mercedes or Kurt. I don't have a chance of a scholarship like you Finn. I can't dance as well as you Mike. I don't have parents to come home to most nights and talk about my problems. I'm abandoned. How did you find out anyway?"

Mercedes: "Rachel, I found out via bumping into Santana when we were out shopping in the mall. I also found out that you were egged outside school on Friday. We decided to come over to make sure that you were alright. Which you clearly aren't by the way."

Rachel: "I am not. I only left this room since Friday for water. I just feel so humiliated that I can't come out of my room. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you guys. Just don't leave me."

Finn: "Rachel, we are sorry that we didn't realise that this was happening to you. We didn't call you. I should have come over to make sure that you are alright. Are you thirsty?

Rachel: "Yes. I am also hungry but I don't have the strength to cook."

Kurt: "I'll do that. What do you want?"

Rachel: "Can you make some pancakes please?"

Kurt: "Sure can."

Kurt goes down to make some food for Rachel to come and eat. Tina and Mercedes decide to go and help Rachel get dressed. I lift Rachel into the bath and then let the girls sort her out. Man, I know that she is light but she is even lighter now. I could see her ribs forming which shows that she is light.

Afterwards, I go downstairs and decide to sit down in the living room until the rest come downstairs before we decide to enjoy ourselves with some Christmas movies and music. I see Mike come into the room, he looks like he has something to say.

Mike: "Finn, is it okay if you can ask for some advice?"

Finn: "Sure man. What is it about?"

Mike: "I have over the last couple of weeks began to start having feelings for Tina. I don't know how to tell her though."

Finn: "Be honest with her. Tell her how you feel and that is all you can do. I think that she is in love with you as well."

Mike: "Thanks Finn. You are a good friend."

Whilst I wait for the others to arrive, I try to think through what has happened with Rachel. How did I not see that? Well, what is done is done and I think that we should try to move forward. On other thoughts, Tina and Mike look like a great couple. Mike is a cool dude and my dancing has improved in the time that I have known him. Tina is a sweet girl and is a brilliant singer and they would look great together.

On those thoughts, maybe I should try to get back with Rachel in due course. Slowly this time though.

Mike's POV.

The chat with Finn was needed and helped calm my nerves. I realise that you sometimes need your friends to help you find the confidence to admit that you have a crush on someone and build on it. The true is that I am in love with Tina. Being from the same community and having suffered the same stereotypes over the past few months, I realise that we have a lot in common. I do remember Miss Pillsbury telling Rachel that common interests are the key to romance. I feel that me and Tina have similar interests and so I hope I can get her to go out with me.

The fact is that I have always been a dancer and since I met Tina and been a part of Glee Club, I have come out of my shell with my dancing. I hope that we can do more dance performances so I can show off my talent and I hope that I can do it with the help of Tina. But first I need to get her to go out with me.

I see the girls and Kurt in their clothes coming downstairs and into the living room. I just go and motion to Tina if I could talk to her outside. She nods in agreement.

Mike: "(Struggling to find the words to say) Tina there is so much I want to say to you but I am struggling to know how to say it. But ever since I have joined Glee, you have helped me come out of my shell. You have made me become a more confident dancer. Actually got me to be able to hold tunes and learn how to sing. But you have made me learn how it is to feel love. What I guess I am trying to tell you is that I love you."

Tina: "(Star struck) Mike, I have also realised that I can love people as well. I realise that I love you as well. If that is an offer to become your girlfriend, then I accept. (Leans up to give Mike a kiss)"

Mike: "(Returns it and deepens it) Wow."

Tina: "I know. (Smiles)"

It felt amazing. My first proper kiss and it felt magical. It was the right girl to share my first kiss with. Tina Cohen-Chang can always say that I stole Mike Chang's first kiss. It tasted like fireworks.

Mike: "Well, I think that confirms it."

We head back inside.

Rachel's POV

Everyone is trying to help me get back to the functions of trying to live my life. After Friday's rejection and humiliation, I felt that I should just disappear from people's lives. I have caused more harm than good in particular over the last two weeks. But my friends have started to try to help me and try to get me out of this funk that I am in.

Finn helped me into the bath. Mercedes and Tina helped bathe and clothe me. Kurt made me a meal to eat. Mike is trying to cheer me up with terrible singing. He is a dancer not a singer but he knows that. He is one person who doesn't take himself seriously at all.

I head downstairs to see both Finn and Mike waiting for us downstairs. We are going to be watching Funny Girl which is my favourite movie. I think it is a way to try to cheer me up. That is what friends are for I guess. To help you when you need help the most, and that is where I am right now.

We see Mike and Tina head out of the room for 5 minutes and then they come back holding hands. _Have they just gotten together?_

Rachel: "Are you guys going out?"

Tina: "(Excited) Yes we are. He just asked me out."

Rachel: "Ah congrats to you both."

Finn: "Even though I knew this would happen, congrats to you both."

Mercedes: "You two are too cute together."

Kurt: "Agreed."

Mike: "Thank you guys."

We sit down and begin watching the movie. I am sitting in between Finn and Kurt. Finn has offered me to come with him to Kurt's on Christmas Day. I accept because I have nothing else to do that day. I guess I can go one day without being a vegan even if it is to be with my friends.

We get to the song Don't Rain On My Parade. I am singing along to the song with Finn humming next to me with his arm on my shoulder. When we get to the end of the movie, we just sit there and begin talking.

Finn: "That will be you Rachel in a few years. Being up there singing those songs."

Rachel; "I don't know. I just feel a crisis of confidence at the moment."

Kurt: "Rachel, you are going through one of those periods where life just sucks. But you will get through it. You are a star."

Mike: "Just remember to reserve us a seat on your opening night. You are going to make it Rachel."

Mercedes: "We can all make it. Finn as a football star, Mike as a dancer, Rachel on Broadway, Kurt as a fashion designer and Tina as a lawyer."

Tina: 'Well if that is what will happen, let's remember this night. We are all friends."

Rachel: "Totally. Thank you guys for helping me tonight, I wouldn't have helped myself if it wasn't for you so thank you. On other things who wants to play some Christmas music?"

Everyone: "I do."

We spend the rest of the evening playing Christmas songs. We play Last Christmas, All I want for Christmas is You, Santa Baby, Merry Christmas Everyone and I wish it could be Christmas Everyday to name a few. Around 11:30pm, everyone goes home. Just before Finn and Kurt leave, he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Maybe I can get back with him eventually.

Finn's POV.

Kurt drops me off back at home before he heads back. We agree that we will meet on Thursday to discuss plans over Christmas with his dad. I get in to see Mom waiting for me inside.

Carole: "Finn. Have you been out all day?"

Finn: "Yes I have. But it has been a good day. Can I speak to you about it in the morning?"

Carole: "Okay but you have some explaining to do son. Good night Finn."

Finn: "Good night Mom."

I go upstairs and then think about today. But all I think about is how I am falling back in love with Rachel. Maybe I always was but I need to give my heart a break. If she is still in love with me then I can win her back. But now I need to be on my own.

Yet, I still dream about her that night.

**So Tike is officially together. I always thought that they were a great couple in the first place so I decided to get them together. Finn and Rachel are getting closer together but Finn still has doubts. Next time, it is the Christmas chapter and Rachel's mind gets a little too far forward. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as usual.**


	14. Christmas

**Here it is. The Christmas Chapter. Or simply Chapter 14. In this chapter we will see the introduction to the Burt/Carole relationship and an unexpected event leaves Rachel having very forward thoughts for Finn. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly had fun writing it.**

Chapter 14: Christmas

Finn's POV.

On Friday, I get up with that tingle of excitement. It's Christmas. I have spent time with my pals from football; I went and had a Call of Duty Marathon with Mike. After all he is my best friend in football in particular after what happened with baby-gate and that the fact is that we have helped each other once we have both been in Glee club. I have helped him with his singing and he has helped me with my dancing. Of course I was cursed with having been born with two left feet.

But also I have spent time with Rachel. After I found out about her situation where her dads had abandoned her, thanks Santana's big mouth for that one, I have tried to help her find a way to bring back to life mentally. She seemed really depressed when we found her on Monday night. I think we need to try to help her by being better friends to her than we were before.

Anyway, I have managed to get her over to Kurt's for Christmas. After all you don't want to spend Christmas on your own feeling sorry for yourself. I know that she is Jewish but Kurt is still celebrating Christmas even though he is an atheist. He says his reasons are that 'Churches aren't accepting of gay people, or women, or science.' Three very valid reasons for not having a faith I guess after all every opinion is valid according to our social science teacher. Damm, I am getting smart. But that is getting off topic.

We are going to pick Rachel up on our way to Burt and Kurt's. I am driving to increase my experience of driving before I move away. As I want to make it as a football player, I will need my own car just to get to training and games every day. Rachel says that if she wants to get to New York, she won't need a car because of how busy the streets are. She'll just use public transport.

This is what she has told me. After all, I haven't even been out of this state in my whole life due to having very little money. Call me a nerd but the reason why I am working so hard on my education is because I don't want to be a Lima loser for the rest of my life. I want to be able to do something with my life. I need good grades to get a scholarship to be able to get out of this town.

My Mom is waiting for me before we head on our way.

Carole: "Merry Christmas Baby. (Pulls Finn into a hug)"

Finn: "Merry Christmas Mom. Shall we go and get ready?"

Carole: "Let's get ready and go then."

We head on our way with making a stop to go and pick up Rachel from her house. She is wearing a blue and white dress which makes her look even prettier than she already is. _Stop it Hudson. She isn't yours and you shouldn't be thinking like this. But man she does look smoking in that dress._

I come up and give her a small kiss on the cheek and say "Happy Christmas Rach."

She responds with "Happy Christmas Finn." She returns my kiss with a kiss on my cheek of her own.

I go and open the car door for her and go and sit in the front to begin driving off. Rachel seems to be a little bit off about something. Maybe it is the fact that she isn't spending the one day of the year that you should do with the people that you are supposed to be spending the day with. Well I hope that we can still make it special for her.

Once we arrive, we get the presents that we were going to give to everyone once we are inside. I ring the doorbell and see that Kurt comes in to give us a hug.

Kurt: "Hello everyone. Merry Christmas to you all. Let me give you a hug."

Finn: "Happy Christmas to you too Kurt. Is Burt inside?"

Kurt: "Yes he is. He is currently making the Christmas dinner. Won't you guys come inside?"

Rachel: "Let's go."

We go inside and go and see Burt cooking the turkey for the meal later on. He sees us come in and has a smile on his face.

Burt: "Carole, Merry Christmas honey. (Gives her a hug and a kiss.) Finn and Rachel, Merry Christmas as well."

Carole: "Merry Christmas to you too Burt."

Finn and Rachel: "Thank you Burt and Merry Christmas to you too. (Goes and gives him a hug each.)

Burt: "Can I get you guys a drink?"

Carole: "Well, I will be driving back so I'll have just a coke for me please."

Finn: "Can I have a lemonade please?"

Rachel: "Can I have a J20 please?"

Kurt: "I get them for you. (Makes the drinks for everyone). Here you go."

Everyone: "Thank you. Cheers and Merry Christmas."

Burt: "Kurt, why don't you take the kids into the living room whilst we get the meal prepared?"

Kurt: "Sure."

We follow Kurt into the living room. It is a very neat room and feels very homey. I see that he has his piano where I guess that is where he practises for competitions and for Glee Club. Kurt is the best falsetto in the club and has one of the best varieties in the group particularly of the boys.

I look over and see a load of pictures on top of the piano. Memories that seem to have been important for both Burt and Kurt. I see the picture that happened after our first football game where we won with a last second kick from Kurt. That was a great moment for us. I see a lot of pictures with a woman with Kurt from when he was younger.

Finn: "Is that your mom?"

Kurt: "Yes it is. She died of cancer when I was 9."

I remember that. Kurt didn't come into school that day. He was extremely close to his mother was Kurt. I didn't know Elizabeth Hummel that well because I didn't really know Kurt that well until this year but it does give us this connection that we both know what the other one has suffered from.

Rachel: "Sorry that this that it came up. Can't understand the pain how you dealt with it."

Kurt: "Well at least my mother clearly loved me and didn't leave me by choice which is what your excuse of a mother did to you Rachel. Which makes no sense because of what you are going to achieve when you get to Broadway."

Rachel: "Thank you Kurt. I am just happy that I have a couple of people who believe in me so much."

Finn: "You deserve it Rachel. You are an amazing person and an amazing singer. You will make it Rachel."

Rachel: "Thank you too Finn."

Burt: "The meal is ready kids."

We go into the dining room and take a seat next to Rachel. Kurt sits opposite and then Burt and Carole are at opposite ends of the table. The turkey looks extremely tasty. We serve each other and help each other with the food. We have a round of cheers and then we begin to eat. I see that Rachel has decided to have meat for once. Well, I guess that it is Christmas you can excuse yourself for one day in the year.

After the meal, it is time for the Christmas crackers. I win both against both Rachel and my Mom. I get a couple of Christmas paper hats, one of which I put on Rachel's head. _Maybe this will happen a lot more often in the future. Stop it Finn!_

After we have the meal, we decide to go into the living room to open the presents that we have given each other. Burt has gotten me a picture of me and Kurt after our first football game, Rachel received a pair of earrings and Kurt was given a new hairbrush from Burt. Carole and Burt have given each other a heart-shaped necklace. Carole gave us each a picture of when we won Sectionals together. That was a brilliant day. Burt receives from me a lamp that he could use on his work desk. Rachel gives him a candle whereas Kurt gives his dad, a waistcoat that he could feel smart in. I receive a new shirt from Kurt and I have given him a pair of smart trousers. Kurt gives Rachel a new make-up set which might be a reference to that makeover during Hairography week.

My gift to Rachel is something a bit more special. She has given me a fancy bracelet which I would wear if I wouldn't have been laughed at for wearing it at school. I would wear it at home though. It is a very cute gift though.

Rachel's POV.

My last gift is from Finn and I wonder what it is. It is a very small gift and I decide just to go and open it. I see it and it is a necklace with a star on it. That is so sweet.

Finn: "I got it for you Rachel because you are a star. You are better than those people that have been bullying you at school."

Rachel: "Thank you so much Finn. It means a lot to me as well."

After all the gifts have been opened, we decide to put on the TV and see what movies are on as is tradition on Christmas Day. We see that there is the Jungle Book on so we decide to sit and watch that. _I could get used to Christmas being just like this with Finn and his family. Stop it Rachel. You know you aren't good enough for him. Stop having these thoughts. You have only just turned 15. Your parents don't even want you anyway._

I snap out of my thoughts and continue to watch the film. At around 8pm, we decide that we are going to be on our way home.

Burt: "Well thank you for making today a wonderful day."

Carole: "Thank you all for inviting us. Have a Merry Christmas."

Kurt: "You too. See you soon both Finn and Rachel."

Finn and Rachel; "You too Kurt, have a wonderful Christmas."

Carole decides to drive and both me and Finn are in the backseats. Once we get to my house, Finn comes up to me and walks me up to my house.

Rachel: "Thank you for everything that you have done today. Made my Christmas day worth living."

Finn: "I know. Call me if you want to meet up again over the holiday. (Gives her a quick kiss on the lips.)"

Rachel: "(Returns it) Will do. Merry Christmas Finn."  
Finn: "Merry Christmas Rachel."

He leaves and goes back to his car to his Mom and then they head off to go home. I go upstairs and start playing with my star necklace that Finn got me. I can't believe what just happened though. _He kissed me. He only went and kissed me on the lips. Maybe he still loves me. I was stupid for kissing Jesse but I know that I still love him. I should just try and tell him that._

I try to ignore my thoughts and change to get ready for bed. Yet even when I go to sleep, I still dream about him.

(Rachel's Dream)

I see a park in which Finn who is about ten years older than he is now running and he is looking and smiling at me, flashing a golden ring. I see two young boys and one young girl all with dark hair and brown eyes running after him. I look down and see myself holding another small girl who is just waking up from her nap. I am wearing a silver ring and a golden ring, clearly an engagement and wedding rings. The dream then changes and I see all four children sitting on a couch with Finn holding out his camera taking a picture. Everyone is smiling. Then all of a sudden the dream disappears.

(End of Dream)

I wake up and think about that dream. Is that what my future holds? Four children with Finn Hudson? I would love that but I'm not even in a relationship with him. Maybe my dream is telling me what I want but possibly what I can't have. I cry over that thought. Life is unfair sometimes.

Finn's POV.

As I get back in the car, I can tell that my mother has something to tell me. I just ignore the signs and we drive home.

Once we arrive, I get the presents and we head inside. It has been a wonderful day and I couldn't have spent it with better people.

Carole: "I see that you are still wearing your bracelet that Rachel gave you."

Finn: "Mom, I know. Things are just weird you know."  
Carole: "You could do a lot worse you do know that."

Finn: "Mom, I know I still have feelings for her, but I am just so confused right now about everything."

Carole: "No Finn, you are confused because you don't know how to tell her you love her."

Finn: "How do you know?"

Carole: "I met your father when I was your age. Sometimes you meet the person you love at a very young age. Just when you are ready, tell her."

Finn: "Okay, good night Mom."

Carole: "Night honey."

I sit on my bed and think about ways to tell her that I love her. Maybe it is best just to come clean with my feelings.

**Oh Finchel and their stubborn ways. Don't worry they won't stay stubborn for long. The next chapter will be back to school and we will see Mike and Tina help Finn and Rachel overcome their personalities. Reviews and Feedback are always welcome. I would just ask, would people like me to do a sequel of this with Season 2 and add the Season 2 characters in as well? Comment your opinions in a review or PM me if you want me to.**


	15. New Year New Me

**So here is Chapter 15. I did just get a review correcting me that the Sectionals in Season 1 was 2009 not 2010. I did know that it was just an error that I overlooked. So in this chapter, the Spring Semester starts. I have also added Lauren to the story early just to make the story fit. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: New Year New Me.

Finn's POV.

So here we go for the Spring Semester. Now that we are finally back after Christmas. I feel ready to begin the Semester. It is a new year so I have decided to be a bit friendlier and more welcoming to people than I have been. I feel that with my previous reputation, I felt that I was putting aside any friendships that I might have had the chance to grow. Now I want to be seen as a guy that can be helpful and funny to everyone and help make everyone feel good. Whilst at the same time, achieving good grades in order to fulfil my potential and get a football scholarship.

One thing that I have been talking to my mother about is that I can't get over these feelings that I have for Rachel. Ever since she caught me kissing her on her front porch on Christmas Day, she has said that I should take things slow if I want to get back with her. After all at the end of last Semester, my heart went on a major roller-coaster so I don't want to have to go through that again.

I walk up to my locker and get ready with my first lesson which is science where I see Mike come up to me with Artie following on behind.

Finn: "Hey guys, how's it going? How was the rest of your holiday?"

Mike: "It was great. Tina and I are going strong. She met my parents over the weekend and they said afterwards that they thought that she was a sweet girl."

Artie: "My family are doing well. Going fine also with my guitar practise and trying to improve my physical strength. Let's hope that there is less drama this Semester than last."

Finn: "Yeah with baby-gate and all. That was strange. Can you guys keep a secret?"

Mike and Artie: "Yes, what is it?"

Finn: "Well on Christmas Day, Kurt invited my Mom, myself and Rachel over as my Mom and Kurt's dad are going out and Rachel was on her own over Christmas. Afterwards, we dropped Rachel home and I kissed her on her front porch."

Artie: "Really?"

Mike: "Seriously dude."

Finn: "Yes seriously. It was just a small one on the lips. But I think I still love her but I feel that I should still give her a break. After all she did cheat on me with Jesse."

Mike: "Before he helped egg her. Finn, you told me as much. Just tell her your feelings with her. She can only say no."

Artie: "Friends don't kiss each other on the lips Hudson. Just tell her how you feel. Who else knows?"

Finn: "Okay I will do. Kurt also knows. Let's roll to class everyone."

We do and head over to science class. Once I arrive, I see that Rachel is sitting next to Tina. I just sit next to Mike and look over.

I whisper over to Mike. Finn: "Looks like my crush and your girlfriend are happy together."

Mike whispers back "I know. Wonder whether they are talking about which one of us is more attractive."

We have a small chuckle. I just say "That is probably 1-1."

Rachel's POV.

I am nervous heading into the new Semester to be honest. After all the end of last Semester ended up with me being abandoned by my mother and then being egged by my ex-boyfriend, Vocal Adrenaline and Sue Sylvester's little moles of the Cheerio's who were the Queen Bitch, the Slutty Latina and the Dumb Blonde. Hopefully these spare clothes won't be needed.

But that isn't what I am nervous about. The thing is that even since Finn kissed me on Christmas Day, I can't get him out of my thoughts. What if that kiss was just to tell me that I had lost him and that was his way of telling me? What if he found another girl who is much sweeter and prettier than me? Or what if it was a thought that he still loves me? I will need to find someone to talk to about that.

I go and put my stuff in my locker before all of a sudden, I turn around and I see a couple of members from the football team with slushes. I see them and they are Dave Karfosky and Noah Puckerman. In an instant, my vision is blurred with red ice in my face.

Karfosky: "Well to the village of Loserville. Population: You. (Laughs)"

I try to wipe my face off to prevent the look that I am crying. I see Quinn and Santana looking over there and see that they are laughing. Great, not even through the first day and I have already been humiliated. Is it really two years before I can leave this hell-hole?

I grab my spare pair of clothes and rush into the bathroom. After I fix myself and get ready for the day once I see that I'm okay. I head back to my locker to get my books. I see Tina walk over.

Tina: "Hey Rachel."

Rachel: "Hey Tina."

Tina: "You look like you have been crying."

Rachel: "Already been slushed. Can't even get to first class without a cup of ice thrown in my face. Seems to be the plan of the Queen Bitch to make my life a living hell."

Tina: "I know. She only cares about her reputation even when she has one in the oven as an irresponsible person. Now, I can tell that she was only using Finn for status."

Rachel: "I know. She loved the idea of being with him, not actually loving him for the person that he actually is. Can you keep a secret?"

Tina: "Sure what is it Rachel?"

Rachel: "On Christmas Day, I went with Finn and his Mom to Kurt's house for Christmas. Afterwards he drove me back and when he came to say goodbye, he kissed me."

Tina: "What?"

Rachel: "Yeah, and ever since I have had these strange feelings for him. I did cheat on him but I want to get back with him."

Tina: "Tell him how you feel. Maybe his feelings are still there. He can only say no."

Rachel: "Sure. Let's get to class."

When we arrive we sit together and watch and see that Finn, Mike and Artie are coming in together. Throughout the lesson, we see both Mike and Finn give us slight looks during the lesson.

Tina: "Do you want to speak with them afterwards?"

Rachel: "Sure, bagsy the hot one."

Tina: "Wait you mean Mike?"

Rachel: "No, Finn."

We have a giggle with each other. After the lesson, we begin to head over to Glee where we are ready to have our first rehearsal for the New Year.

I sit in between Kurt and Mercedes with Tina next to Kurt. We see that everyone is coming in. I heard that Jesse had gone back to Vocal Adrenaline. Good, that means that I can have fewer links to my mother. I have decided that I'm not going to try to build a relationship with her unless she changes her ways. Particularly as she is going to be looking after the devil's child and raise it as her own.

I see Mike, Artie and Finn come in with Mr Schue who are sharing a private joke due to the laughter that is coming out of their mouths. They come and sit down just behind us as Artie wheels himself next to Mercedes. Mr Schue goes up to the front of the class.

Mr Schue: "Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. But we need to get ready for Regionals."

Puck: "But it is like four months away."

Mr Schue: "Yes but that means that we need to get everything right before the competition. Which allows me to introduce three new members, Becky Jackson, Jacob Israel and Lauren Zizes. Come on in you three."

They arrive.

Matt: "Wait where did Jesse go?"

Mr Schue: "He went back to Vocal Adrenaline. Which brings me to the next point of call, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, you need to leave."

All three of them: "What! What did we do?"

Mr Schue: "I caught you at the end of last Semester with Jesse, throwing eggs at Rachel."

Quinn: "Yeah because she betrayed us."

Rachel: "No. I did what you couldn't do which was to tell the truth, you selfish bitch. You then go behind my back and agree to have your baby get adopted by my Mom who abandoned me. How do you think that made me feel?"

Santana: "Well you deserve it. And anyway I think we could use a break."

Mr Schue: "Don't come back unless you can be loyal to this club."

They leave.

Mr Schue: "What did you mean when you said your mother abandoned you?"

Rachel: "She told me as much when I found her. I got really depressed over that weekend and if it wasn't for a few people here. I probably would have killed myself."

Mr Schue: "Rachel. Just remember we are all here for you."

After the lesson where we learn that the assignment is to come up with songs for Regionals, we head out. I tell Finn to meet me at the parking lot this evening after school.

Finn's POV (Skip to the end of school)

Rachel said that she wanted to meet me at the parking lot at school at the end of the day. Well now that is here, I head over there.

When I get there, I see that she is standing by my car. Does she want a lift?

Finn: "Anyone picking you up?"

Rachel: "No, I wanted to come and ask you something?"

Finn: "What is it about?"

Rachel: "When you kissed me on my porch, what was that about?"

Finn: "I felt that I wanted to give you a happy Christmas? Is this what this is about?"

Rachel: "(Feeling upset) So it didn't mean anything to you?"

Finn: "No, why did you say that?"

Rachel: "Because I can't stop thinking about it since. Finn, I love you and I want to go out with you again."

Finn: "Really? The feeling is mutual."

Rachel: "So?"

Finn: "Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel: "Yes. Yes, I will. (Kisses him)"

Finn: (Kisses back)

Rachel: "Can I go home with you?"

Finn: "Hop in."

I look at the beautiful girl that is next to me and just think to myself, how did I get so lucky? Not that I mind though. Rachel is the best thing in my life right now. My Mom's advice might be true. You might find your soulmate at a young age.

**Aww. So Finchel are finally back together. They are so cute for each other. However, an evil surprise is waiting to strike from a jealous ex. Reviews as always are welcome.**


	16. A jealous ex

**Here is Chapter 16. This was a tough chapter to write because the issue that I bring up in the chapter. There is drama but don't worry Finchel will not separate if you are worried about it. I wanted to show the horrible side to the Unholy Trinity. Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: A jealous ex.

Quinn's POV (Takes place after they have been told to leave the choir room.)

I hate her. There is no other way to put it. She just has to keep getting in my way of being on top of school. She just seems that way whenever I feel that I might be getting somewhere with my life, she comes in the way and blocks it. I need to find a way back to get back at her because she is trouble.

It is because I know that I am more popular than Rachel. The only reason why she is still in Glee is because Mr Schue thinks that she is the bee's knees. Who am I kidding? There was that rumour that she had that crush on him. She is just damaged goods. How can Finn be so damaged that he is into her? What does she have that I don't?

I need a plan to get back at her. I give a signal to Santana and Brittany to come and meet me in the sports hall after they have finished their Cheerio's rehearsal with Coach Sylvester. I have been dropped after my pregnancy.

Quinn: "We need a plan to get back at Finn and Rachel."

Santana: "Totally I mean. She is such a horrible person and is so short. I mean how the hell is Finn into her."

Brittany: "Yeah totally. I mean he doesn't even look at me. I know I am prettier than her."

Santana: "That is true Brittany. But come on even her fashion sense would look out of place in the 1970's. I have got an idea though."

Quinn: "What?"

Santana: "Quiet. People will hear us. Talk to us after practise."

Quinn: "Okay."

After Practise.

Quinn: "So what is your idea?"

Santana: "Well I did get some of the guys from the football team to dig up some photos of Finn and we have taken up pictures of them via my phone."

Quinn: "What are we going to do with them?"

Santana: "We have also found pictures of Rachel from her MySpace page. What we are going to do is to Photoshop them and make it look like that they are cheating on each other. Then we are going to tell Jacob to write a blog about them and then once they have broken up, Finn will come running into your arms for comfort. I'll take the bullet if anyone accuses you of doing it."

Quinn: "(Smiles evilly) That sounds like a plan."

We decide that after the Glist debacle, we decide to head back to Santana's house with fear of being caught on a school computer and being found out again. When we are heading out, we see Finn and Rachel making out just outside his car._ Oh course, it is almost as if she wants me to see her happiness._ We take a sneaky photo. _Another photo to get them to break up. You will be on your own now Berry._

Once we head back to Santana's, we get starting with the photos. We have photos which make it seem like Rachel has been kissing Mike, Artie and Matt. We have photos that show Finn kissing me, Santana, Brittany and Tina. I mean Tina is just the second coming of Rachel. If she gets the confidence then she will be exactly like Rachel. Maybe we can help break her up with Mike. Brittany does have a crush on him after all. Pictures that make Rachel seem like a whore. Her picture grinding some of the members of the football team. A few pictures which seem that she is being taken in like a prostitute. But the best picture is her face photo shopped onto a stripper's body. That will do the trick.

After all the pictures, we send an anonymous email to Jacob Israel who is the school's blogger. We send him all the pictures and says you could use them as pictures for your next blog.

Kurt's POV.

After Glee club is ended, I get a text from Finn saying that he and Rachel are back together again. I have a celebratory yes in my head. I can tell that they are still smitten by each other. All the glances that they had over Christmas confirmed that for me. I think that they are prepared to forgive each other whatever the cost to themselves. I wish that I could find someone like that for me eventually.

I head upstairs and do my work before getting mine and my dad's dinner ready. I learned to cook when I was young after my mother was diagnosed with cancer. My dad still has to work full-time; I hope that I can make it big so therefore he is able to spend his later years without having to worry about keeping a roof over his head and food in his belly. He does his best for me so I want to do the best I can for him.

After I eat dinner, I laze around upstairs and then decide to go to bed. When I get up the next morning, I go and check the news as I always do and then go and have a look at the school blog. I freeze when I read it.

**Glee Co-Cheaters.**

Not even 1 day as past of the Semester and The New Directions have been hit with its first scandal of the term. It seems that the two co-captains Finn Hudson (also the Quarterback in the football team) and Rachel Berry who are dating have both been cheating on each other. According to an anonymous source, pictures have been found of them respectively cheating on each other including with another supposed couple in the Glee Club, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Finn who left his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray because she cheated on him has done the same to Rachel. Rachel had cheated on him emotionally with Jesse St James and has repeated the trick. Pictures have been found at the school and have been exclusively been posted on this blog.

Jacob Israel.

What? When did this happen? They have only just gotten back together and why would they want to break up Tina and Mike. They are all best friends. Looking at some of the pictures though, it looks like they have been photo shopped. Hang on? Is this a ploy to split them so Quinn can get back at Rachel? I need to get to school quickly.

Finn's POV.

After I wake up and head to pick up Rachel. We head to school. We don't have first lesson together but our lockers are close to each other. When we get to school, we see Tina and Mike arguing with each other. What is going on?

Mike: "I thought I could trust you."

Tina: "I thought I could trust you as well."

Finn: "Oh wait up what is going on?"

Mike: "How dare you go and kiss my girlfriend! Do you know how many relationships you have just destroyed? I thought you were friends."

Tina: "And you too Rachel. How do you go and stab me in the back?"

Finn and Rachel: "What is going on? What accusations are going on here? What are you basing this off?"

Tina: "Only the school blog. (Gets it out.)"

I begin to read the blog.

**Glee Co-Cheaters.**

Not even 1 day as past of the Semester and The New Directions have been hit with its first scandal of the term. It seems that the two co-captains Finn Hudson (also the Quarterback in the football team) and Rachel Berry who are dating have both been cheating on each other. According to an anonymous source, pictures have been found of them respectively cheating on each other including with another supposed couple in the Glee Club, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Finn who left his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray because she cheated on him has done the same to Rachel. Rachel had cheated on him emotionally with Jesse St James and has repeated the trick. Pictures have been found at the school and have been exclusively been posted on this blog.

Jacob Israel.

I finish reading it and see that Rachel is crying angry tears. There are now pictures of her that make her look like a prostitute all online. I am getting mad and start seeing that the pictures have been posted on the hallway. I have a look at one of the pictures and instantly it becomes clear.

They are photo shopped pictures. Someone has done this on purpose.

All of a sudden, I see Kurt race up to us. He has clearly seen it already.

Kurt: "Guys, stop arguing with each other. No-one here has lied to anybody of you. Those things are photo shopped."

Mike: "What?"

Kurt: "Think about it. (Shows a picture of Finn and Tina kissing as an example.) That is not a natural kissing pose. These are clearly the work of someone who has a problem with you and wants payback."

We see that Rachel has run away to her locker.

Rachel's POV.

I can't believe it. Everyday seems to get worse and worse and worse. Now I see that there are pictures all online of me dressed like a whore. This person has in one moment potentially destroyed all my hopes and dreams. I head to my locker and see that a picture of my face on a strippers body with the title Rachel the prostitute labelled on the bottom. In floods of angry tears, I rip it down but look behind me to see people laughing behind me. Then all of a sudden, I see Quinn, Santana and Brittany laughing extremely hard. I realise that they have done it. Before I go up and give them a piece of my mind. I am called into the Principal's office with Finn, Tina and Mike. Great.

When we arrive, we see Mr Schue sitting there with Principal Figgins. He looks mad.

Mr Schue: "Why did you go and do this to yourselves. You have brought the reputation of the Glee Club down."

All of them: "It wasn't us."

Mr Schue: "Really. It came from a source inside the school. No-one in Glee club has done that."

Rachel: "We learnt from Push It that trying that angle doesn't work. Why would I put myself in that position knowingly when it could screw up my entire career? I think I know who did it though."

Finn: "Who?"

Rachel: "Quinn, Santana and Brittany."

Tina: "Of course it was them."

**This was low for even Quinn, Brittany and Santana's standards. What will be the outcome of it? That will be for next episode. There will also be a cameo appearance from Sue which is always fun. Reviews and Feedback are always welcome. The next chapter will probably go up after Easter so enjoy Easter for those who celebrate it or spending time with family for those who don't.**


	17. Juvy

**Hope everyone had a great Easter. This is Chapter 17. This chapter will show what happens to the Unholy Trinity after their actions. This will also where Sue makes her debut in this story for real. Seems weird that I can go this long and not have the mighty Sylvester in the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 17: Juvy.

Mr Schue's POV.

Well great. Second day back and we have a scandal already threatening to overthrow us. I see pictures of Finn, Rachel, Tina and Mike look like cheaters and Rachel looking like a sex doll. Of course my instincts would call them in first. After that performance when the original New Directions decided to go behind my back and perform Push It which is one of the most overtly sexual songs ever created, I would think that they were doing it in order to gain new members.

Tina: "Of course it would have been them. They are just bitter after you threw them out yesterday."

Mr Schue: "That does make sense."

Mike: "And Quinn was the one behind the Glist as well. She has real problems with us."

Rachel: "Probably because she felt that I stole her boyfriend. When I saw this picture on my locker, (hands Mr Schue the picture that had her face on a stripper's body) I looked around and saw that they were laughing extremely hard."

Figgins: "Well, we need to get them into the office immediately. Do you want to take a seat outside and wait for them now?"

Finn: "What about…"

Figgins: "It was a rhetorical question."

Mr Schue: "I wonder if Sue was behind it all as well. The pictures are dodgy and she might have had records to them and might have given them the photographs."

Figgins: "You have my permission to go and find her."

I leave and go and look for Sylvester as to try and find out if she knew anything about those photographs. After all she hates the Glee Club with a passion and would do anything to bring the reputation of the Glee Club down. I see her come out of the sport's hall and try to stop her straight away.

Mr Schue: "Hey Sue. Hey Sylvester I'm talking to you."

Coach Sylvester: "Oh hey buddy, I thought I could smell failure. Has your sad host of Glee kids brought you down when they are all dressed up like sex toys and act like cheaters?"

Mr Schue: "(Angry) So you were behind it."

Coach Sylvester: "I refute that accusation completely. You take that back or I will make Figgins cancel the Glee Club and all that money that your budget has will rightfully be restored to me."

Mr Schue: "So you deny that you were behind it."

Coach Sylvester: "I might hate William. That is only because your curly ass hair looks like there have been sulphurous eggs laying there but I am still a person of principle. Posting pictures of your peers that can be seen as sexual items and posting them online is defamation of character. I saw them put the pictures up in the hallway. Q has already been kicked off the team for her pregnancy. Sand-bags and Brittany won't be there much longer and I have already told Coach Ken that some of the pictures came from the football players. They could well end up in Juvy."

Mr Schue: "Well fine. How did you know about this Sue?"

Coach Sylvester: "I have looked into law in the past William. As a teacher, I need to know what to do when treating kids who step out of line."

Mr Schue: "Thanks, see you later Sue."

I head back to the office and then I hear Figgins' voice booming on the speaker. "Can Miss Fabray, Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, please come to my office immediately."

Well this might not end well for anyone. I need to be there as well in order to see what will happen.

Rachel's POV.

After we speak with Figgins, we go and wait in the side-room before Quinn, Brittany and Santana all appear. This will be fun when they arrive about how we deal with this.

Finn: "Don't worry Rachel. They aren't going to get away with this."

Tina: "He is right, no-one deserves to be bullied in that way and the bully gets away with it."

Rachel: "Thank you but I just feel that I just don't belong here at school. I just feel that everyone is bullying me and putting me down at this school."

Finn: "Rachel, you are beautiful. You are going to get out of this town and you are going to be a star. I'll make sure of it."

Rachel: "I don't know Finn. Those pictures are on his blog. This means that people could easily find them and it could ruin my career before it has even started."

Mr Schue: "(Walks in) Not if you can prove that it was defamation of character. Sylvester told me that and that can be seen as serious bullying among other things."

Now I see that the Unholy Trinity have arrived. Great let's see what they have to say for themselves against me and my friends.

Figgins: "Do you accept that you made those pictures and sent them to Jacob for his blog which has been seen and you put those pictures up in school today?"

Quinn: "No. You have no proof. I can't believe that we would get the blame for all this."

Santana: "We didn't do it. Why would you accuse us of doing such a thing?"

Brittany: "I have no idea what is going on here."

Figgins: "Well it seems that pictures were photo shopped which made it seem that some of the members of the Glee Club were made to look like they were cheating on each other and strippers."

Quinn: "We didn't do it."

Rachel: "Well when I found the picture on my locker, it did look like you had put it up there judging by your reaction."

Quinn: "You know what you are just a home wrecker. All you wanted was to get Finn and now you accuse me of making you like a stripper. Well it is all yours and Mr Schue's fault that my reputation is ruined and that is because of the Glee Club…"

Mr Schue: "(Interrupts) Miss Fabray. You can stop right there. Rachel told Finn because he needed to know that you were destroying his life even though he hadn't knocked you up. Do you know where he came first when he knew you were pregnant? Me. I comforted him before trying to give him help to provide for a baby that wasn't even his. She allowed him to get back his life that you attempted to ruin when you lied about carrying his child. Glee stood by you to try to help you but you only went and betrayed the group. Well now you're a train wreck well congratulations, but to tell us that it is our fault. That is trying to keep playing the victim card. And I have just spoken to Coach Sylvester and she saw you three all put the photos up in the hallway and has evidence that you went and talked to some of the football players for the pictures of Finn and Mike."

Finn: "What? If it wasn't for the fact that a football scholarship could help me get out of this town, I would leave the football team. I can guess that Karfosky was part of it."

Santana: "We didn't do it. This is just someone trying to frame us because of us being kicked out of the Glee Club and the home wrecker and Lumps the clown being together makes me jealous. But we didn't do it."

Figgins: "Stop with the lies. I have evidence that you three did this. This is defamation of character and with the pictures you have put online of Rachel that you have photo shopped who is a minor that this can end up with jail. But since you are under 18, you are to be taken to Juvy."

All three: "What! You have no proof."

Figgins: "Yes I do. The evidence is undeniable and clear. You did this and you are all suspended and going to be taken to Juvy. The police are here waiting for you."

Brittany: "(Seeing that the situation is inevitable) Fine we did do it. But it was only a joke."

They are taken away once the police arrive. After they are taken away, Finn gives me a kiss on the cheek and then Tina and Mike gave me a hug and gave each other a kiss. It is nice to know that I have friends that can help me when I need help and I can be there for them when they need help.

Quinn's POV.

I'm furious about what has happened. That bitch can't even take a joke and now me and my best friends have been sent to Juvy. Now I'm never going to get my reputation back and get out of here. Thanks RaPaul for this. I hope that she fails in her dreams because of the dreams that I have been ruined. Guess I have no-one else to blame but me.

When we arrive, we have to sign forms to say who we are. I sign the forms and sign myself as Lucy Quinn Fabray. Yes, I used my middle name because I was bullied in middle school but now I'm a new person.

We are in our Juvy rooms and think about everything that I have lost. My body, my reputation, my boyfriend and now possibly my future. I'm just a heartless bitch but I will still give this baby up because the baby needs a life. I'm 4 and a half months now but I know that I will give this baby girl up now. I look over at Santana and she is smiling.

Quinn: "What are you smiling about?"

Santana: "I still think it was funny. She will never recover from that though. It is all online now."

Quinn: "I know. She is the worst person. Won't be surprised if Finn has dumped her when we go back to school."

Santana: "Neither will I. But let's get some sleep now."

I agree but look at the window and think that maybe just maybe someone will give me a way out. I need a way out if I'm going to make the most of my life.

**Some vintage Sue insults and a quite harsh punishment for the Unholy Trinity. Though next time, Finn realises that some old friends might be now his enemies. There will be soon some Finchel romance later on but you will have to wait for that. Reviews and Feedback is welcome as per usual.**


	18. Old Friends New Enemies

**So here is Chapter 18. Here we see that Finn learns that old friends are now enemies and that the photoshop scandal isn't going to pass quickly. I wanted to start with the conflict that Finn has about Puck after he lied about the baby but it won't be major in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Old Friends New Enemies

Finn's POV.

After we leave Principle Figgins office after the photo shop scandal, we head back into history class. I sit next to Rachel as we are learning about the American Civil War. Excuse me, why would this be relevant to me in 15/20 years? I don't know why I was taking this, it was probably so I could get a more well-rounded education before I graduate. Yeah, let's go with that.

It is one of the subjects which is difficult for me but we can't all be good at everything, I will need to keep my levels up if I am able to get out of this town and make my mother proud. Thankfully Kurt likes learning about history and now and again he'll drop facts about US history and about English history and we are all like 'no cares Kurt' though secretly I think it is quite interesting that he knows about this. I do sometimes ask me to help with some of the work during breaks because he knows about these things much better than I am.

After the lesson ends, I look around and see Puck and some of the people from the football and basketball teams who all seem to have a smile on their faces. Wow, do they really not think that I know that they were a part of gathering of the pictures? Well if they were on their own, I would completely go berserk on them but with strength in numbers, I don't fancy my chances. I do wish that I could try to forgive Puck but right now, I still feel that he had betrayed my friendship when he went behind my back when he slept with Quinn. When I was over at Burt's one time, he did say that betrayal is the main reason for why friends break up, once you break trust with someone, you can never fully get it back. And his form of betrayal is one of the worst that you can have. He did get Quinn pregnant and then knowingly went along like it was my baby. What if Rachel had never told me about it after she found out? All the stress and payments for a child that wasn't even mine? What would have happened if and when I did find out about the child not being mine? What if I never found out? That is why I trust Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mike the most as they were the first to come around and admit when they found out. I also do have trust with Kurt and Mercedes now after they apologised and saw the wrong in their actions. I accept their stand-point as they were scared to know what to do when they found out.

I head out of the class with Rachel by my side. I need to go to basketball practise and she has an English lesson at the same time. We go and agree to go and meet at lunch and I give a quick kiss on the cheek. I quickly head over to the changing rooms and I hear some laughter and some mocking going on but I am too far away to know what is going on.

When I get there, I quickly get changed and am ready to get onto the basketball court. If I can keep my head down, maybe it will be alright. But I know that I will have to confront them eventually. Things like this don't pass over very quickly.

Thankfully no-one brings it up during the practise. Coach Ken though doesn't look very happy. He is taking charge today because it is no longer football season. Even though it is January, it gets very sweaty when you have many teenage boys playing basketball.

After practise though, some of the other people in the team start to begin bullying me about what happened with the pictures.

Karfosky: "How are you and the whore going on Frankenteen? You must be so stupid to date her."

Kyle: "When are you going to be releasing your naked pictures Hudson? After all that is all that you could ever achieve now loser."

Connor: "How would you like to know that you won't ever take that slut's virginity now Hudson? Who was the lucky girl who stole yours? Oh that's right, no-one because you are such a loser that no-one would want you."

That is when I snap. I start to begin punching them and hurting them and then all of a sudden, Coach Ken comes running in.

Ken: "Hey, hey what is going on here? Finn, why I you attacking your friends?"

Finn: "Firstly, these people are not my friends. I was being bullied by these people because of those pictures that were posted around the school earlier today?"

Ken: "Stop with the lies, Hudson. I saw no pictures in the hallway today."

Mike: "Clearly weren't looking hard enough. I was also put in some of those photos as well. We found out that some of the members of the football team gave the pictures to Santana, Brittany and Quinn who used them as pictures which were used as ways in order to de-frame them."

Ken: "(Turning to the other students in the team) Did you actually do this?"

They all reply with a clear answer. No we did not. Then all of a sudden, someone unlikely came to my recuse.

Mr Schue: "(Walks into the changing room after hearing what happened) Stop lying. Ken, I know that you haven't always been on the same page as me when it comes to the Glee Club. But I have it on clear word that your football and basketball players did take part in the picture slut-shaming of some of the members of the Glee Club."

Ken: "What happened then Schuester?"

Mr Schue: "Well, your players found photos of Finn and gave them to Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany who then used Photoshop and then made mainly Finn and Rachel Berry look like cheaters. But some of my other members were used as well."

Ken: "How did you know that it was some of my players?"

Mr Schue: "Brittany admitted it after they were called into Figgins' office. They have been suspended and taken to Juvy. Quinn and Santana furiously denied it though but the evidence was clear against them."

Puck: "Well what is going to happen when she has the baby?"

Mr Schue: "Unknown."

Finn: "Coach, is it okay if I'm not in the team right now? I can't do my best if I'm around everyone like this?"

Mike: "Is that okay if I do the same thing please Coach?"

Ken: "I don't want to do this but Finn and Mike, your requests are granted. If you don't have the trust and respect of your teammates, why should you be playing with them? (Turns to face the rest of the group.) Let this be a message to all of you, if I find out who was part of this. You will be kicked off the team, loyalty is the most important thing if we want to do anything you hear me?"

Team: "Yes."

Ken: "Now get out of here."

We all leave and I feel that my friendship with the team is past me now. My old friends have become my new enemies. We head to the lunch room where we see Tina, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes trying to comfort Rachel who looks like she has been crying. What has happened?

Finn: "What is going on Rach?"  
Rachel: "I just feel so worthless."

Rachel's POV. (Taken from when Finn leaves for basketball.)

After Finn leaves to go to basketball practise, I head to my locker and then get my books before I head over to English. I'm going to meet Artie and Tina there as they are in English with me. But whilst I am heading over to the lesson, some of the football and basketball players are blocking me and not letting me get through.

Azimio: "Well isn't it the little slut. How is knowing that you are a lying cheater for your boyfriend whore."

Karfosky: "You looked good in those grinding photos. Want to give me a taste of what you can do?"

Carl: "Wish Hudson could see her now that she is all defenceless. Why did you lie to him? He'll be dating someone else soon you little liar."

Rachel: "Stop it. I never did anything like that. Why can't you just believe me for once? The so called Unholy Trinity made those pictures up."

Azimio: "She's only sorry because she got caught. We'll leave her alone."

I just run into my lesson. Why does my life just suck right now? It seems that every day someone is out to get me? Thankfully I have my friends with me. Hopefully they can help me with getting back at what I do best. Which is being a star. Tina and Artie sit next to me in the lesson.

Tina: "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel: "(Feeling a little upset.) Some of the football players were teasing me in the hallway. Why does everybody hate me?"

Artie: "(Concerned) You know we have your back Rachel. We are going to help you get through it."

Rachel: "Thanks to you both. I'm sorry about what happened earlier Tina."

Tina: "I know Rachel. I'm sorry that I was angry at you."

Artie: "I saw that and was just mad and angry at them for doing that. That can be harmful if taken the wrong way."

Rachel: "Let's ignore it for right now."

We do and we go through the lesson. Once we finish the lesson, we head to the lunch room. There we meet Kurt and Mercedes but all of a sudden, I just feel the emotion and the stress and the emotion of the situation comes pouring out of me.

Kurt: "Rachel, diva. What is happening?"

Rachel: "(Crying) Some of the basketball and football players were teasing me about the pictures. They were calling me a slut, a whore and said that I'm not good enough for Finn."

Mercedes: "You know that isn't true. We are with you Rachel, whatever you need doing."

But I still feel extremely down and depressed. It seems as if I can never make it within school. All of a sudden, Finn and Mike turn up.

Finn: "What is going on Rach?

Rachel: "I just feel so worthless."

Finn: "Why? Did the basketball players have a go at you?"

Rachel: "Yes how did you know?"

Finn: "They did the same to me."

Mike: "We quit the team whilst we are at it. It didn't feel right there at the moment."

Rachel: "Finn, I'm so sorry."

Finn: "Don't Rachel. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. You are better than all of them. You are going to make it out of here. They are all just jealous of you."

Trust Finn for making me feel better.

Rachel: "You know what. I am."

After lunch, we head to Glee. We see Mr Schue is already there. He is standing there with a word written on the board. Loyalty. He begins to speak.

Mr Schue: "After events of the last 24 hours, we need a message that loyalty is key to the existence of Glee Club. We are accepting of each other and that we are a huge family. I want you guys to sing songs about friendship and loyalty this week."

Kurt: "Mr Schue, a few of us have a song that we can sing for our friends if we can please?"

Mr Schue: "Go ahead."

Kurt, Artie, Mike, Tina and Mercedes get up and sing You've Got A Friend In Me. I feel that this is to Finn and I and it is beautiful. I get up and I give them a big hug as does Finn. I feel loved by my friends.

As Glee is ending, I see that Finn and Kurt are talking about something and are looking over at me. What could it be?

**Oh Cliffhanger. What are they talking about? There is a hint in the previous chapter so you might be able to guess it. All will be revealed next chapter. Reviews and Feedback are welcome.**


	19. A first date

**So here is Chapter 19. We learn what Finn was talking to Kurt about and a new character is introduced. I have left the Unholy Trinity out for a while but they will return in a couple of chapters time. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: A first date

Finn's POV.

As we walk out of Glee, I give my friends a hug after what happened today, I needed that and knowledge that my friends are still with me. Though Kurt looks like he wants to talk to me about something.

Kurt: "Finn, we sang that song because we want to help you and Rachel. You've both had a rough few weeks and I think that you need to just relax and enjoy being with each other."

Finn: "I know Kurt. It is just difficult but we never have actually gone on a date together."

Kurt: "Take her out. She hasn't been doing so good as we all know. You take her out on a date this weekend and make her feel happy again."

Finn: "That is a good idea. We haven't been together that long but I have seen other couples go out on dates and I think now is possibly the time to do so."

Kurt: "Absolutely. Why don't you tell her either tonight or tomorrow and I could come and help you get ready."

Finn: "That sounds like a plan. After all, Burt was smart when he came to pick up my mother for their date and I can tell you were a part of the plan behind it."

Kurt: (Laughs) You could tell couldn't you. See you later Finn."

Finn: "See you later Kurt."

After Kurt goes, I head to my locker where I find Rachel. Since the day is over, we are getting our stuff before we head home. Rachel's dads are home for the first time in what seems like forever but I know that they have a busy job. They are only here for this week. Then Rachel decides to change the conversion.

Rachel: "What were you talking about with Kurt?"

Finn; "We were talking about their performance and how they wanted to show that they are still friends with us. I was thinking about what song we should do for this week about friendship and loyalty and I had an idea."

Rachel: "What is it?"

Finn: "What about Footsteps in the Sand by Leona Lewis. It is about walking with someone and them carrying you when you are in need. It has a religious aspect to it."

Rachel: "That could be very poignant because of what happened today I guess."

Finn: "Let's not talk about today. Let's get home."

Rachel: "Yeah, let's do that."

We share a passionate kiss and then head home in my car. Rachel still hasn't learned to drive, probably because she doesn't have a car or might not need one. Particularly if she makes it to New York. I would always want the ability to drive but if I was in a big city centre area, I would not drive. It would be too much a hassle and there are probably easier forms of transport than driving. But here in Lima, it is easy to drive.

I drop off Rachel at her house as she is spending the evening with her dads and then I head home where I see my Mom making dinner. I go upstairs and do a quick piece of Geography homework which is due on Thursday and then come downstairs to talk to Mom over dinner. She looks like she had a difficult day at work as well.

Carole: "How was your day son?"

Finn: "Could have been better. Could have been a whole lot worse."

Carole: "What happened?"

I then process to show her the blog and explain the events of the day. Quinn, Brittany and Santana got sent to Juvy, the football players having a fight in the changing room. Then to Rachel's minor breakdown at lunch and then the song at Glee that showed that we had people behind us.

Carole: "See that you had a crazy day."

Finn: "You can say that again. I'm going to go upstairs and call an early night. I just feel exhausted from today."

Carole: "Okay night Finn."

I head upstairs and head to bed. I did the rest of my work at school and now I need to get ready for the rest of the week. The following morning, I get up and get ready for school. I've got something that I want to go and ask Rachel. She told me that she is going with Tina and Mike this morning as they came over early this morning for help with some work for Glee before school. Probably a plan for a dance potentially for Regionals. It's alright, I could probably use the time just to think about what I am going to tell Rachel about potentially going on a date.

Once I get to school, I pull up and park next to Kurt's car. He does have quite a nice car which probably Burt got for him due to renovating it at his tyre shop. Someone probably didn't want the car anymore and so Burt probably fixed it and then gave it to Kurt. It is a snazzy car though. I head into the school and head to first lesson which today is Maths. I sit down next to Kurt as usual.

Kurt: "Had chance to ask her yet?"

Finn: "No not yet. I was just exhausted from yesterday and everything and she went in with Tina and Mike today. We both have free period before lunch so I could ask her then."

Kurt: "That sounds like a plan. Let's get on with this work shall we?"

Finn: "Yeah. It is nice knowing that I'm not dating someone who thinks that the square root of 4 is unicorn or something. Nice to actually be able to date someone who is clever and not crazy."

Kurt: "I agree. Fabray is crazy for believing that you were the father of her bastard child. I wasn't surprised it was Puck to be honest."

Finn: "That is a conversion for another time. Shall we get on with this work?"

We do and with Kurt, maths is a lot easier. His brain is very good with stuff like this. I mean, I am getting better with maths but I'm not his level but I know that it is important for me in order to have a high GPA. Though Kurt says that music helps maths with the brain cells are used in similar ways which means that the two go well together.

After the lesson ends, I go to my next lesson which is Spanish with Mr Schue. I get through the lesson without much fuss. I sat with Matt who was struggling a little with his work but I helped him through it. After that I went over to Rachel's locker where she was at. She was just putting away some artwork that she had just been doing.

Rachel: "Hey baby. (Gives him a hug) How's been your day so far."

Finn: "Okay. I mean that some work has been tough but I feel that everything is alright at the moment. Rachel, there is something I want to ask you about?"

Rachel: "(Slightly curious) What is it?"

Finn: "Have you got anything going on this Friday?"

Rachel: "No. Why?"

Finn: "I want to go on a date with you."

Rachel: "Really. I'd love to."

Finn: "We can discuss the details over the phone tonight if that is okay baby."

Rachel: "That is a wonderful idea. (Kisses him)"

Finn: "(Kisses back)"

We then both into the library to get on with some work. The rest of the day goes fast but we sneak into the photocopier to get the sheets that we are going to use for our song. I know it didn't work last time as we got caught by Sylvester but no-one caught us this time. Before I know it, it is the end of the day and we are heading home.

Rachel: "My dads are picking me up today so if I call you when we can discuss some of the details then. (Gives him a long kiss)."

Finn: "(Deepens the kiss) That sounds good for me baby."

I head back home with Kurt for two reasons, one to help me with my date and two, Carole has invited them back for dinner. Thankfully, neither Kurt nor I have any work to do so Kurt helps me with my plan for my date. He is very good at this.

Kurt: "That is how to be smart. Make sure that you wash your hair before you go out. You want Rachel to think that you are a smart person at formal events."

Finn: "Yep. (Hears the doorbell ring). I'll just get changed back out. I think that your dad is here."

I quickly change back and then go downstairs where I see that Burt has arrived. Then we go and set the table and enjoy the meal. Mom has done us some lamb shanks with vegetables. Both Kurt and I eat the meal fairly quickly because we both know that we are hungry. After all we are growing teenage boys.

After the meal, we go and sit in the living room and watch television. It is nice to be able to just relax sometimes and feel stress free. At that point, my phone rings. I go and see who it is. It is Rachel.

Rachel: "Hey baby. Do you want to talk about our date?"

Finn: "Yes. I want to take you out to Breadsticks at around 7:30 and then possibly come back to mine. Mom and Burt are going out to the theatre and so my house will be free."

Rachel: "Well that seems like a plan."

Finn: "Make sure to wear something pretty."

Rachel: "I will. You make sure that you wear something that makes you look handsome."

Finn: "I will."

We hang up and then I go back to joining everyone else in the living room. I hope this date goes well.

(Time Skip to Friday)

We have just finished our song in Glee. It was extremely special. Mr Schue thinks that it might be an idea for us to use at Regionals but we say that we will consider it. I have more important things on my mind right now.

I head home and get washed and dressed for my date. Thankfully, my timetable gives me time to do work between lessons so my weekend isn't as stress free than it could be for some people. At around 7:15, I get ready and head over to Rachel's house in my car. I run up and wait for her to open the door.

I'm shocked when I see what she is wearing. A gorgeous red dress. Her hair is in pretty curls. She is not just beautiful in this moment. She is a freaking goddess.

Rachel's POV.

I wait and then I hear the doorbell ring where I see Finn standing with a bouquet of flowers. He looks extremely handsome. Has a fresh trim and is wearing a very nice suit. He looks in awe of me when he sees what I'm wearing. Well I wanted to impress him.

Rachel: "Seeing something that you like. (Giggles.)"

Finn: (Stunned) You look simply stunning."

Rachel: "You don't look half bad yourself."

Finn: "(Hands her the flowers) These are for you my love."

Rachel: "(Takes them) Oh my God Finn. They are beautiful. Let me just put them in a glass. (Finds a glass to put them in.)"

Finn: "I think we have a date to get to my lady."

Rachel: "I do too. Let's get there."

Finn's POV.

We get in the car and head over to Breadsticks. We get inside and find ourselves a table. We sit down and see what we are going to eat and drink. A young waiter comes over and asks us what we want.

Rachel: "Could I have the vegan burger and some lemonade please?

Finn: "I'll have a coke and the steak sandwich please?"

After the waiter leaves, we begin to talk about different things such as music, ambitions, about us as a couple. I find that we are very similar yet different but the good type of different. I know that she is the one for me.

Soon after the food arrives, I give a cheers and we begin the meal. The food is delicious and I have a taste of Rachel's vegan burger. It is very good and tastes like it is very healthy. After that we give the waiter a tip. We have a small chat with him. He is Sam Evans and is a high school freshman from Tennessee. He says that his family are moving here this upcoming summer and that he will be looking around some of the schools next week to see which is right for him. We leave him a tip and then go back to my place. We start watching the movie Titanic (Rachel's choice) but about an hour in, Rachel pauses the movie and turns to face me.

Rachel: "I've had a wonderful evening. You really made me feel special tonight."

Finn: "You make me feel special. I try to make you feel special as well."

Rachel: "You succeeded at that. Come here."

She brings me close and start having a full-on makeout session. I let her control this because I don't want to push the boundaries of this relationship. But boy she makes me feel so good. It feels like there is something explosive in my body that wants to make me love her. I feel fireworks when she kisses me. This just feels right. We have to pull away due to lack of air.

Rachel: "That was…"

Finn: "(Interrupts) Magical. Yeah it was. I felt that my body was explosive via your touch."

Rachel: "My body felt the same. I feel that you are the one for me."

Finn: "You are the one for me as well."

We resume the makeout session and then we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, it is the morning and Rachel is lying fast asleep on my chest in my living room. I hear footsteps on the landing.

_Oh crap. Mom has found out. I'm going to be for it now._

**Oh, Finn is in trouble now. That makeout session did get a little steamy though. See what happens in the next chapter. I also hoped you enjoyed the introduction of Sam. I wanted to just introduce him in a little way as I wanted to make him intergraded more into the plot before he joined in Season 2. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as always.**


	20. Mom Finds Out

**So here is Chapter 20. This is following on from what happened last time. Hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review and give back some feedback.**

Chapter 20: Mom Finds Out.

Carole's POV.

I come back in from my night out with Burt and feel fantastic. We went to the theatre to see a production Of Mice and Men which is one of my favourite books and loved how it was adapted into a play. Burt is really sweet and loving. I have had dates with people since Christopher died but never have been as special as with Burt. I think that since we are both widowed, we have that connection through our loss.

I decide to go upstairs and go to bed. Upstairs, I see that Finn's light is off. He said that he is going on a date with Rachel. Maybe he is coming in later. After all, he didn't tell me what time he expected to be home by but he said that they shouldn't be late. Maybe he got in before I did and locked the door and went to bed. It will be fine until the morning.

I get up the next morning; I hear that it is still so quiet. I know that this shouldn't be a problem, after all Finn usually sleeps in until about 10/11 in the morning on Saturday's anyway. All the schoolwork he says, it makes him tired. I go downstairs and look into the living room and I am shocked at the site that I see in front of me.

Finn is sleeping still in his clothes with Rachel firmly sleeping on his chest looking like she is still in her dress. So that is why it was so quiet last night? I am stunned that it would go this far so quickly. After all, how long ago was it that they were actually dating? _Calm down Carole. You don't know all the details. It might be just a mistake. Finn isn't the type of boy that goes head first into a sexual relationship with a girl he has barely been with. You raised him better than that._

All that I will do is wait until they wake up and then I will talk to them about it. I make myself some breakfast and do some of the housework as I wait for Finn and Rachel to wake up and explain what happened.

Finn's POV.

As I hear the noise on the landing, I know that I'm in trouble. What happened that led to us sleeping on the couch? Thankfully, I know that we are fully dressed so it didn't get out of hand. I've already had one baby scare this year with Quinn, I don't want another one with Rachel.

I still playing with Rachel's beautiful brown hair and just watch her sleep. We have both been through the emotional rollercoaster, these past few weeks and months and now I wish that we can take a bit of a fresh start and try to calm ourselves down. I will let her rest as much as she wants as I just lay here with her. _I could get used to this. Snap out of it Hudson. You shouldn't have these thoughts about her. You have only just gone on one date with her. You need to go slow with this relationship. Did you learn nothing from Quinn?_

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound that I wish that I could hear for a very long time.

Rachel: "(Murmuring) Uh, where are I?"

Finn: "Morning baby. Seems like we ended up over here together."

Rachel: "(Realises where she is) Oh crap. What happened? We didn't do anything did we? (Begins to panic.)"

Finn: "Rachel, calm down. All we did was sleep. After Quinn, I wouldn't have taken that risk any time before I wanted to."

Rachel: "(Breathes a sigh of relief.) Thank God for that. But what if your Mom found out about this?"

Finn: "I think that she already has. Don't worry, I'll tell her the truth about what just happened. Nothing was wrong."

Rachel: "It just felt right, you know. (Realises what she has just said.)"

Finn: "What felt right?"

Rachel: "(Trying to play coy.) Nothing."

Finn: "I will find out Rachel. Don't you think you will get away with this. (Teasing her.)"

Rachel: "Really Hudson. You will have to try me first."

_Is she flirting with me? Well two can play that game?_

Finn: "What if I want too?"

Rachel: "Maybe later. (Teasing him.)"

We then share a passionate kiss and then we decide that we should talk this through with my Mom because she knew that Rachel stayed here last night without her knowledge.

Carole: "Do you two want to explain to me what happened last night?"

Rachel: "(Extremely worried.) Nothing happened, Mrs Hudson…"

Carole: "(Interrupts) Please call me Carole. But why were you two sleeping on the sofa?"

Finn: "(Nervous) Mom, we came home from our date and we were just watching a movie but we must have got tired because the next thing I knew it was about 8 this morning and Rachel was asleep on my chest. But seriously Mom, nothing happened."

Carole: "Okay. If you insist."

Finn: "Mom, after what happened with Quinn and her pregnancy scandal, I wasn't going to do anything rash or stupid straight away."

Carole: "Okay. I hope you are telling the truth. Rachel would you want anything to eat?"

Rachel: "If it is okay, can I have some cereal please?"

Carole: "Sure can."

We eat breakfast and then I decide to take Rachel back to her house. She says that she is going to be planning ideas for romance songs as it won't be long until Valentine's Day and so Mr Schue wants us to plan some songs for a competition that he wants us to compete in a mini-Glee competition. He hasn't told us the prize yet though. I have some work that I need to catch up on as well. Damm School.

Rachel: "Thank you for a wonderful evening last night. Sorry about this morning?"

Finn: "Don't worry. (Gives her a kiss which is returned.) I will see you on Monday."

Rachel: "I will. See you later Finn."

After she goes into her house, I head back home. I see that my Mom is not going to let this thing slip that easily.

Carole: "You have to be careful Finn. You said yourself that you escaped a pregnancy scare. You could well be fathering a child."

Finn: "But I am not Mom. It was scary and I know that you are equally as stressed and shocked about what happened this morning. But I repeat that nothing happened. We just watched a movie and then fell asleep due to how tired we were."

Carole: "Okay but remember to be careful if and when you decide to go further into your relationship."

Finn: "I know Mom and I will."

I go upstairs and just get on with my homework. I like to get my work done by Saturday afternoon then I can go and watch some sport or practise my music over the rest of the weekend. That is what I do today and then at around 7:30pm, I get an incoming call and I see who it is. It is Rachel.

Rachel's POV.

After Finn drops me home, I decide to do the remaining work that I have to do. Once I do that, I think about what songs I want to sing for the competition coming up but also songs for Regionals. That is coming up extremely fast now. Only less than four months. In four months, Glee could be over. After deciding on a couple of songs that I could sing with Finn, I decide to call him for his approval. After a ring, he picks up.

**Rachel: "Hey baby. I have some ideas for songs that we could sing as a competition."**

**Finn: "Okay, what are they?"**

**Rachel: "Open Your Heart To Me as a full on romance. Don't Speak as a possible don't break up with me song. I Look To You as maybe someone as their last hope."**

**Finn: "I like Open Your Heart To Me. That would be a very romantic song for Valentine's Day and that will win us the competition in Glee."**

**Rachel: "Yeah I agree. Okay I'll see you on Monday baby."**

**Finn: "See you then Rach." **

After I hang up the phone, I go and begin singing to keep myself in good condition. I head to bed around 10:30 and think about what happened this morning. How it felt special and how it left me wanting more of the same.

Strange thing is though I don't feel guilty about having these thoughts.

**Aren't they sweet with each other. Next time, the Unholy Trinity return and Rachel gets an unexpected apology. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as normal.**


	21. They Return

**So here is Chapter 21. Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while but I have been working on other stories that I wish to upload in the future. But this is the return of the Unholy Trinity and an unexpected apology. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: They Return.

Quinn's POV (Set on the following Monday).

This week has been terrible. Spent in the dentation centre on Juvy shows how much I miss having freedom to do what I want. Because myself, Santana and Brittany were suspended last week from school, we couldn't go anywhere but now that our suspendations are over, we can go back to school. However, we can't get into any trouble or we will get suspended again. We are to return to Juvy after school ends for the next 6 weeks and then we are on probation until the end of the semester. Thank goodness that I can be in a safe place for my baby in case of a premature birth. This Juvy cell is too small to have a baby.

This past week has made me realise that I have been jealous of Rachel. After all we both want the same man and she currently has him but I will do what it takes once this baby is out of my belly to try and get him back. Rachel is not the right girl for him to be with. It is me that he should be all over not her. She is rude, unattractive and selfish. He will come around, I am sure of it.

I am led out of my cell and meet Santana and Brittany outside before we are taken to the car that leads us to school. We are on probation when we are at school and we are wearing tags which help us be tracked and it tells us what time we are allowed in school. We have ten minutes to get back to the car after school before we head back to Juvy. Uh, what made us want to do this in the first place?

Santana: "Well now we begin the return to Mickingly. I wonder how long until we see that backstabbing dwarf happy with squishy teeths?"

Quinn: "Probably the whole course of one lesson. It makes me mad that she can have happiness and we can't."

Brittany: "You know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Santana: "Seriously Britt, you have said that so many times, it is untrue."

Brittany: "But it is true."

Quinn: "Let's stop having this debate and let's get back to school. This should be fun."

We get to school and sure enough we see Finn and Rachel holding hands coming into school. She seems extremely happy and he looks better than he ever was with me. What type of spell has she put him under, the traitorous witch?

Santana: "(Sensing Quinn's anger) Quinn. Don't act on it now, just wait your time. I know that you are pissed that Finn dumped your sweet ass but you must wait now. You will get him back eventually."

Brittany: "Totally. Santana is right. She will make an unforgiveable mistake and Finn will be in your arms eventually."

Quinn: "Well, at least I have got you two girls to help me through this. I will need it."

Santana: "That is what friends are for. Let's get to class."

Finn's POV.

I get to school after picking up Rachel from her house. It was a painful wait trying to get to talk to her after what happened over the weekend but I am happy that we are together now. I want to take her out for another date but right now, I just want to spend time with her during school. I hope that I'm able to recover after what happened with the basketball team but I'm not sure that I will.

Finn: "Well, here we are babe."

Rachel: "Thanks Finn. (Gives him a quick kiss.) It makes it easier if you can drive me in rather than me having to walk when it is slippery at this time of the year. It is totally chivalrous of you."

Finn: "I know, now that I know what that means. I accept the compliment. Let's get into school."

We do and look around at some of the students. Since last Tuesday, no-one has slushed either Rachel or I. I guess people felt bad for us; at least that is what I hoped that happened after the events of the past week. We look around and we see Quinn, Brittany and Santana are there. Oh dear, they are back.

Rachel: "(Sees them and gets nervous) They are back."

Finn: "(Tries to reassure her.) Look on their ankles. They are all wearing tags, that means that their process is being monitored so people know what they are doing. They can't come near us or they are going to spend more time in Juvy."

Rachel: "(Feels a lot more relaxed after this.) Okay that is fine. Let us go through the day and hope for minimal drama."

The morning progress by without much drama. Which is fine after all we are getting closer now to Regionals, it is going to be here before we know it and that is the really big test is trying to get to place at Regionals in order to keep the Glee Club going. I want to do well with Glee if only to make it out of here. It might give the credits to get out of here. But I also do enjoy performing because it is what makes me feel good and I hope that we can still have Glee Club to show our talents.

We are coming to the middle of a Spanish lesson with Mr Schue when someone knocks on the door and asks for me to come outside at the end of the lesson. I head outside, a little bit confused.

Turns out that it was Figgins wanting me to give a student a look around who is looking about coming here next year. When I get there, I see that it is Sam who I met on Friday. We shake hands and we begin the tour of the school. Once we get to the choir room, he stops and stares into the room looking at all of the instruments.

Sam: "Is Glee Club big over here?"

Finn: "We just won our Sectionals but we are on our way back. Mr Schue who is my Spanish teacher is the one who teaches or coaches Glee. Whichever you prefer."

Sam: "That is cool. (Sees the drums and guitar) Who plays the instruments?"

Finn: "I'm the one who plays the drums. My friends Puck and Artie play guitar. We have a composer Brad who plays piano but everyone else is mainly just singers. Do you play any instruments?"

Sam: "I can play piano."

Finn: "We will always be wanting new members. If you do decide to come here, you could always join us in the choir."

We discuss more about what life is like at the school and he tells me more about his life. I already knew that he was from Tennessee but he tells me that he has two younger siblings who are Stacey and Sean. He would start a sophomore if he came here but he really thinks that this is the place for him. Well that is good that we might have ourselves a new member. If there is still a club by next year.

After I take Sam back to the Principal's office, I head back to the lunch room where I see that Rachel is with Mike and Mercedes talking with a smile on her face. Her face does brighten me up when she is happy. I go over and see what has gone on.

Rachel's POV.

After Finn leaves, I begin to head to my next lesson which is Drama. This could be fun because of the skills that I need for Broadway, I will learn here. On my way, I see that Brittany is coming over to speak to me. I ready myself for a potential attack. I don't expect what I get though.

Rachel: "Well hello Brittany, what have you got in store for me today?"

Brittany: "Nothing except I want to say something?"

Rachel: "What?"

Brittany: "I'm sorry for what I have done towards you. I haven't been the best around you. You are and I was a member of Glee and we should be accepting of one another and I was terrible to you. I know that you won't believe me but I am sorry."

Rachel: "(Struggling to think what to say.) I. I accept your apology Brittany. Maybe it was a bit too far where you went but if we don't try to put this beside us, how are we going to move on as a group?"

Brittany: "Thank you Rachel. I will try to make it up to you over the rest of the year. Once my time in Juvy ends, I will see if there is a way for me to return to Glee Club."

Rachel: "You can count on that Brittany. Thank you for talking to me."

Brittany leaves and I feel that maybe, my life is beginning to recover after a rotten Christmas. I need to get through this and with my friends, maybe I can.

After the lesson, we head to lunch where I meet Mike and Mercedes. I am in the process of explaining what just happened when Finn arrives. I explain the story to him and then he begins to smile.

Finn: "So she apologised for what happened?"

Rachel: "Yes, she wants to re-join Glee after Juvy. I said that she could."

Finn: "I agree. We need as many members as possible."

We still see that there is a long way to go in getting our friends back but we are getting back as a group. Finn tells me that Puck and Quinn are going to be the hardest but we know that if we are to survive as a club, we need everyone on board to win this competition.

**Okay so Brittany has apologised to Rachel. In the next chapter there will be the sing-off and a reprise of an iconic scene from Season 1. Reviews and Feedback are welcomed as always.**


	22. A Love Song Showdown

**This is Chapter 22. This is where we have the Showdown. I have had this ready for the last couple of days but I wanted to save it for what would have been Cory's 37th Birthday and I wanted to do something for him. Strange to think that it is nearly 6 years ago now. He made me realise that life is too short to take for granted. Thinking of you big guy up there and his friends and family. Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 22: A Love Song Showdown.

Finn's POV. (A few weeks later.)

So here it is. Valentine's Day. I hope that it is going to be a very good day. I tell Rachel that I will meet her in the auditorium this afternoon for a little surprise. It sucks that we have no classes with each other today but then it does mean that when we spend the time together later, it will mean a lot more. I come and see that Quinn is coming up to talk to me. Well, crap. This could be bad. Santana, Brittany and her all left Juvy last week but are still on probation.

Quinn: "(Flirting) Hey Finn. Happy Valentine's Day."

Finn: "Quinn, what do you want?"

Quinn: "I want to say that we should get back together."

Finn: "The answer is no Quinn. I don't love you. You betrayed my trust when you got yourself knocked up with Puck's baby. I love Rachel and you should just respect that."

Quinn: "You must be seriously messed up if you are into someone as annoying and crazy as Rachel."

Finn: "I get it. You are just pissed that you have no-one that is with you on Valentine's Day. Get over it. Puck loves you, seize this chance to be with someone who does love you and care for you. Quinn, you are at your lowest point. Find out who your friends are because they will help you through it. But in the meantime, stay away from me and Rachel."

I walk away and feel good about what I have just told Quinn about. After all she is manipulative but she is vulnerable at the same time. She is pregnant and she doesn't think that anyone loves her. I don't and won't understand because after all if she was raised this way, what does that say about her parents? I only met them once and on that basis she was thrown out. Her dad looks like a right twat and expects everyone to be perfect. I guess behind the scenes, he is nothing of the sort. But Puck does love her and will look after her if she just accepts him for who he is.

It took a long time for me to even talk to him again after what happened regrading Quinn's pregnancy. He tried to get back to talking to me but I was always resentful. I tried to imagine what it would be like if the roles were reversed and that I was the one who went behind Puck's back and slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant. How would he have felt? Probably awful. So I wanted to keep my space and only talk to him when I was ready. We can never go back to what we had before because our friendship will never be the same after this. It didn't go well the first time we spoke properly after this only last week.

Flashback.

I am standing with Rachel and I am discussing with her whether or not I should talk to Puck again.

Finn: "I don't want to do this."

Rachel: "You should Finn. If you do this then you don't need to talk to him ever again afterwards."

Finn: "He betrayed me in the worst possible way. He went behind my back and slept with Quinn and then stabbed me in the back when he knew that the baby was his."

Rachel: "He is your oldest friend Finn. You should at least try. You don't know what could come out of it in the end. It might be good."

Finn: "It might be bad."

Rachel: "Do it for me if anything else Finn. Please."

Finn: "Okay Rachel. I'll try to talk to him. (Gives her a kiss.)"

I leave Rachel and go and look for where he is. I head into the changing rooms, can't see him. Next out on the basketball court but can't find him either. He wasn't in the choir room. He was in the one place where I least expected him to be. He was in the auditorium reprising his version of Sweet Caroline that he used to serenade Rachel when they were briefly dating. Wow, talk about insult to injury.

After I hear him play, I just applaud as I am heading down the stairs to try and talk to him but it is empty applause.

Puck: "So you are finally here to talk about what you feel?"

Finn: "Shut up. I have here to talk about what I want to talk about. Why did you do it?"

Puck: "What did I do?"

Finn: "Quinn you idiot."

Puck: "Oh right."

Finn: "(Angry.) Really that is all you could do? You messed me up. You messed our friendship up and that is all you could say?"

Puck: "She helped mess it up."

Finn: "And you won't take any respondability?"

Puck: "(Mad) Yes I will. But what she told you wasn't the whole truth?"

Finn: "What?"

Puck: "She wasn't even drunk. She only had a couple of wine coolers and they don't have that high alcohol in them. She did have a functioning mind when we did it. She just didn't want to tell you. When you told me that she was pregnant, I freaked out because I knew it was mine."

Finn: "How did you know?"

Puck: "I stole her virginity. You hadn't slept with her and I was the only one you had. But I was angry that I still couldn't have her even though I love her."

Finn: "Wait you love her? Why didn't you go for her?"

Puck: "Because she was with you. And now that everyone knows that she is pregnant, I would only be seen to be with her because of the baby."

Finn: "I can't do this. Thanks for telling me Puck but I am not ready to be friends again."

Puck: "Okay. I'll try to understand."

I leave very quickly after that.

End of Flashback.

So right now, my friendship with Puck is not that far from being fixed but I am not very motivated to get that fixed right now. It will take a while before he gains back my trust and even then maybe not all the way. After all, how can you fix a friendship when your friend slept with your then girlfriend? It is very difficult to do.

Thankfully the day goes by completely harmlessly. Not much happened in my lessons but now it is Glee and I can finally see Rachel today.

Rachel: "Hey baby. (Gives him a kiss.) Happy Valentine's Day."

Finn: "Hey Rach. (Returns the kiss.) Happy Valentine's Day to you too. Let's go and win this competition that Mr Schue has set."  
Rachel: "Let's do so."

Mr Schue announces that the competition is to compete for who will sing the duet at Regionals. I see that Brittany has re-joined us and has taken the place of Jacob who will be here to help with chorography.

Tina and Mike go first and sing the song Sing. Then Kurt and Mercedes sing My Heart Will Go On. _Of Course._ Lauren and Puck sing Let's Spend The Night Together. _Real Smooth Guys. _Becky and Brittany sing Call Me. Matt and Artie sing Don't Speak due to neither being in a relationship. Then Rachel and I sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart. After everyone has sung, we have a secret vote where the rules are you can't vote for yourself.

Mr Schue announces the result. Mr Schue: "And the winners are Finn and Rachel. Congratulations to you both, you will be singing the duet at Regionals."

We finish up in the choir room and then I ask Rachel to come and meet me at the auditorium. Since everyone has finished for the day and since it is Friday, there is no pressure to do any work tonight.

Finn: "There you are babe."

Rachel: "What is going on? (Sees the picnic basket and blanket.) Oh Finn, it is gorgeous. How did you do that?"

Finn: "I asked Mr Schue if I could leave it in his office this morning. It is still fresh because I kept in the fridge. (Hands her an envelope.) Here take this."

Rachel: "What is it? (Opens it and finds it is a pair of tickets to see a Barbara Streistand concert in Ohio.) Oh wow Finn. These are amazing. How did you get them?"

Finn: "Kurt helped me find them and we agreed that would be something that would be good for you over the summer."

Rachel: "I have something in an envelope too that is for you."

Finn: "What is it? (Sees that it is a group of tickets to see the Cleveland Indians play Boston Red Sox in the summer.) Oh my Rachel. How did you get these?"

Rachel: "Help from Tina and Mercedes. That should be just after Regionals."

Finn: "It would be. I love you Rach. Do you want to enjoy our date?"

Rachel: "I do Finn and I love you too."

We spend the rest of the afternoon spending time in the auditorium talking about everything that we could achieve in the future. Around 6 we leave the auditorium and head home. Today was special and it was all around the girl that I love.

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome as normal. I think that there will be three/four chapters left of this but if you guys want a sequel that goes into Season 2, feel free to ask me if you would want it.**


	23. Regionals Preparation

**Here is Chapter 23. This is where the New Directions get ready for Regionals and Mr Schue tries to motivate them for the competition. He also learns of a nasty surprise for them. Also I have uploaded a short story called Even Death Can't Split Us Apart which is an alternative version of the Quarterback episode if you want to go and read it. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 23: Regionals Preparation.

Mr Schue's POV. (A few weeks later. The week before Regionals.)

This has been a very stressful year for everyone but in particular me. After all I have had the beginning of divorce proceedings with my wife which is taking away some of my attention from Glee and work. She went crazy when she thought that she was pregnant. Then finding that she wasn't and that instead she was planning to take Quinn Fabray's baby and claim that it was hers. It made me livid and it was the last straw and I left her. We have become the process for a divorce.

Then there was the situation of all the Photoshop scandal which seems to have rocked the whole school. It led to Quinn, Santana and Brittany heading to Juvy but now they are back. Let's say that it was not well taken by some members of the Glee Club.

Brittany decided to come out and returned to Glee quicker than the other two. She admitted that she was wrong and that she is sorry for what she had done and that she wanted to return to Glee. The rest of the group accepted that. Santana and Quinn remain away. I'm not surprised at all if I'm being honest. Santana has always had problems with members of the group and Quinn is too proud to accept that we are the only people that are willing to help her at the moment. She probably wishes that we just leave her alone. But she did betray the group.

We are now preparing for Regionals now and we have been working hard at it for the past few weeks. We are planning a Journey medley for our competition but the kids feel that they aren't going to win. I think that they feel that Vocal Adrenaline is mightily superior and that they feel that they are going to lose. But I believe in them more than they do. They need to compete hard and just believe in themselves and maybe we might have a chance of placing and keeping the club going.

The New Directions are currently going through another rehearsal but they just send of a vibe that something isn't right. I stop the rehearsal.

Mr Schue: "Guys. Stop, stop, stop. I just feel that something isn't right. What is wrong?"

Tina: "We just feel that no matter what we do. We are just waiting to be slaughtered."

Artie: "We are going to lose and then the club will be over and then we will just be completely humiliated."

Matt: "It isn't right when we see others, talking about their dreams that they are going to achieve and we aren't ever going to achieve them. It's not fair."

Mr Schue: "You are all so down on yourselves. Have you really got little faith in yourselves? Do you know that I had dreams myself that I failed to realise. As your teacher, I want you to help achieve your dreams and then become proud with what you all achieve because I know what it is like to not make it."

Finn: "What dreams were they Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue: "I wanted to make it as a singer. I had the talent and the ambition but I kept getting the door shoved in my face. I don't want that to happen to you guys. This is your chance and I want you to be able to look at me and tell me that you have made it. This is the first step. Am I clear?"

New Directions: "Yes."

Mr Schue: "Let's do this. From the top."

We continue our rehearsals and it seems that my message has got them ready and willing for the competition. It seems that we are ready for anything that the competition is willing to throw at them.

After rehearsals, everyone heads home whereas I am heading to the lawyers. I hope to potentially get the decree nisi to get the divorce proceedings underway. I now need to get out of my toxic poisonous marriage. The baby drama and lying was the final straw.

The proceeding went by very well. We got an agreement but now it is to look to the future. The decree absolute will come through in a couple of months and then I will be free to marry again. It is good that this is almost over now.

The one thing that I did learn from this year more than anything is that you should learn to trust in other people can be shattered in moments with lies and dishonesty. That is why Glee is successful, people learn to trust each other and get their differences out between them.

But now it is to focus on Regionals and make sure that there is a club for my Glee kids to compete for next year. All we need to do is place at Regionals and we should be fine.

Though the way that this year has been, it will be a struggle. _Stop having negative thoughts Schuester. Everything is going to be okay._

Rachel's POV.

Mr Schuester's words about having not been able to achieve his dreams really did inspire us. We need to be able to believe that we can do it and I need to prove that I can get out of here and get to New York. That is my dream and I need to achieve it.

But Regionals is less than a week away now and everything is starting to get real. Puck has been stressed out of his head after Quinn's due date is coming a lot closer but in one moment after Glee, he told me that he wanted to give the baby's name. Beth.

Everyone though is panicking because Becky has gone down with the flu and it is unclear whether we are going to be able to Regionals because we don't have enough members to compete if she isn't able to compete.

I am at my locker where I see Quinn and Santana waiting for me. What now?

Santana: "What is up Dwarf? Counting down the days before your Glee Club threatened suicide?"

Quinn: "And I'm still prettier than you even with this baby inside me."

Rachel: "What has happened to you two? I thought that Juvy would have sorted you two out but clearly not. Quinn we were the only people who supported you when you were pregnant and you stabbed us in the back and Santana, you said yourself that Glee was the best part of your day so why did you change?"

Santana: "Because Hobbit, everyone just pretends to like you and that you are nicking of the solos from everyone makes us wonder how you haven't made the connection that no one likes you."

Rachel: "Not true. Everyone in Glee likes me when I stood up and told the truth about your lie Quinn."

Quinn: "When this baby comes out Stubbles, I'll be back to claim my man, don't you worry about that."

Rachel: "Really? I don't think so. (Gets a text from Finn asking if he could come to rehearse at her's that evening.) I best be off."

I reply to his text saying **'Sure. Meet me at the end of school and we can rehearse.' **He has clearly turned over a new leaf from last year.

(Time skip)

We are practising our numbers and our duet for the performance. He is so good and the musical chemistry is incredible. I feel that we are the perfect two.

Rachel: "Do you think that we can do it?"

Finn: "Yes I think that we can. Do you?"

Rachel: "I've got to believe that we have. I want to get to New York and Broadway and to do that; Glee might be my one chance at it."

Finn: "I know. It is just difficult after all the stress of this year that it might be my one chance to get out of here as well."

Rachel: "You have fantastic grades Finn."

Finn: "So do you Rachel. But my Mom doesn't have a lot of money and couldn't afford to get me through college. I need a scholarship to get out of here."

Rachel: "You are going to do it. We are going to do it. (Gives him a kiss which he deepens and returns.) Do you want to watch some TV?"

Finn: "Yeah."

We sit down and watch some TV and then at the end of the evening, Finn heads back home. We are at that stage of the year where everyone has competitions and so there isn't that much homework that you can do it all in your free periods. I think to myself that we are ready to compete in this competition.

Mr Schue's POV.

We are getting ever closer to the competition now and we feel that we are ready to compete. The day before the competition though, I find out that there is a bombshell in store.

Sue: "Hey buddy. Are your bunch of misfits ready to fail at this competition? I take turns deciding which one of those, I hate the most. Right now it is the dancing Asian."

Mr Schue: "Sue. You know that they are ready. Ready to win."

Sue: "Well, Becky is unable to compete and I told Figgins that you need another performer so I got two people to compete with you."

Mr Schue: "Who."

Sue: "Quinn and Santana. Take them or you lose. Oh sorry, you will lose anyway."

Mr Schue: "Why?"

Sue: "Because they need an extra celebrity judge. And they found one."

Mr Schue: "And who is it?"

Sue: "Me."

_We are screwed._

**Reviews and Feedback are always welcome. There are only two chapters to go and next time it is Regionals.**


	24. Journey to Regionals

**Here is the 24th Chapter. This is the Regionals Chapter where the New Directions compete at their first Regionals. This is the penultimate chapter of this story. The finale of this story will be uploaded tomorrow in celebration of Glee's 10th birthday. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Journey to Regionals.

Finn's POV.

Right so here it is. Tomorrow we are going to compete at Regionals. We need to place in order to keep the club in motion and make sure that we can build next year. However, we are all panicking that we don't even know if we are going to make it as Becky has pulled out. We are waiting in the choir room and then Mr Schue walks in with Quinn and Santana. What is going on here?

Finn: "Mr Schue, I don't want to be rude but why are they here?"

Mr Schue: "Sue said that this would be best for the club at short notice."

Rachel: "So you are just going to brush under the carpet the fact that they made pornographic photos of us?"

Mr Schue: "No but we have no other choice."

Rachel: "Fine but if this does not end. You can't do that."

Santana: "Well we did Dwarf so why don't you just be quiet and close your blabber mouth."

I see Rachel's eyes get a bit of venom in them and I just hold her back. I whisper in her ear, "It isn't worth it babe." She nods.

Mr Schue: "Right everyone. Let's get our stuff and head over there."

We all grab our stuff and we get on the bus. I sit next to Rachel and just think about what has happened this entire year. At the start with all the teen pregnancy drama then the mattress commercial then the betrayal followed by the Glist. Then the whole Rachel's mom abandoning her followed the Photoshop scandal. Let's try and win Regionals and make something good about the whole year.

We practise our songs during the ride and then we arrive at the house where we are staying tonight before the competition tomorrow. We find out where we are sleeping. I am with Kurt because of the situation of our parents; it makes it easier for us to share among others.

Mr Schue sends a message on the New Directions party-line to meet in the living room in 10 minutes because he has something to say to us. Some last minute word of advice and support? Hopefully.

Quinn's POV.

I am currently in the kitchen just staring out of the window looking at the dark night outside. I stare down at my swollen stomach where the baby lies. Puck told me that even though we aren't going to keep the baby, he wanted to name it. He called it Beth because he felt that would be the sweetest name for our child.

I don't want to be here but I have to be. I made a deal with Coach Sylvester that if I compete with the New Directions in Regionals, that she will let me back onto the Cheerios' team for the New Year. I accepted the deal. Though I don't have any business helping them win in particular her.

She is just a man-stealing thief. After all she dated both Finn and Puck when they were both within the baby scandal. She is horrible but short as well. But they do say that you should keep your enemies closer than your friends so maybe I could find a way to backstab her next year. After all Finn is my only ticket to the crown.

All I can think of at this point is the night that Puck and I conceived this baby.

Flashback

Quinn: "(Drinking the wine coolers) These are good."

Puck: "Not as good as you. Here have another one."

Quinn: "Stop it. I have a boyfriend. A very stunning boyfriend for that matter. I can't do this. I'm President of the Celibacy Club and I took a vow."

Puck: "So did Santana and Brittany and I did them."

"What about Finn. Not only is he my boyfriend he is your best friend."

Puck: "Finn's my boy. He won't care what is going on. He is way too stupid to know how to make a woman feel good. Come on we are in high school."

Quinn: "(Drunk by this point.) You are very charming. I am a virgin Puck."

Puck: "What you going to do? Wait until you are married until you have sex? That is super 50's."

Quinn: "Puck, this feels wrong. Just stop it."

Puck: "Stop what? Make you feel good. You really think we are going to give a damm about Finn in 3 years. Come on. You don't get a medal for reaching the finishing line, you get a medal for being good."

Quinn: "What about protection? My reputation would be destroyed if they found out I was pregnant?"

Puck: "I got it."

End of Flashback.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Mr Schue walks in.

Mr Schue: "Are you okay Quinn?"

Quinn: "Yeah. Let's meet the others."

Finn's POV.

We all head downstairs where Mr Schue is waiting for all of us to talk to each of us. He says that he knows who the Judges are.

Finn: "Can you tell us Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue: "Yes they are Olivia Newton-John, Josh Groban, Rod Remington and unfortunately Coach Sylvester."

Mercedes: "What? How?"

Artie: "We are screwed. Sue's going to make us lose."

Tina: "(Crying) Totally, we are going to be defeated and then Glee is going to be over. This year has been so special and I don't want to say goodbye to you guys. Rachel was right, being a part of something special, it makes you special."

Mr Schue: "Guys, you can't get yourself down on this. Sue is only one of the four judges, impress the others and then her vote will be irrelevant. You guys can do this."

We all nod and then head upstairs and go to bed. We have a tough day coming up ahead.

(Next Day.)

We get to the competition show early and head backstage. We see that we are competing against Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline. We need to be ready and willing to fight to the end if we want to win this competition and keep the club going.

Rod: "As Head Judge, I will now spin the wheel to see the order of today's competition. (Spins the wheel.) I see that Aural Intensity will go first, followed by the New Directions and to conclude, Vocal Adrenaline. (Applause from the crowd.) Good luck to all the teams that are competing at today's Ohio show choir Regionals competition."

We sit in the stands to watch Aural Intensity first. We are horrified to see that they are performing a mash-up of two of the judges' songs. Doing Olivia Newton-John's Magic with Josh Groban's You Raise Me Up. _Surely that will please the judges' too much. We are screwed._

After that, we head out into the backstage where Mr Schue gives us his last rallying cry before we compete.

Mr Schue: "Just come off that stage like you couldn't give any more. We are a team and we stick by each other as a team. Let's do this."

Rachel and I are behind the curtain to perform our opening duet. Before we walk on, I turn to walk towards Rachel.

Rachel: "Break a leg."

Finn: "I love you." She just smiles.

Announcer: "And now the winners of the 2009 Central Ohio Sectionals, from Mickingly High in Lima Ohio, The New Directions."

We hear the music of Faithfully playing out. We step out and begin the song. The moment is the most magical I have ever felt. In that moment, I know that with Rachel, this is our song.

Rachel's POV.

This is amazing, performing with Finn to the most beautiful song I could imagine. It is our song, I know that much. It was incredible that one song can mean so much to two people. I never knew that until right now.

After that we perform a mash-up of Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin and Any Way You Want It and after that a group performance of Don't Stop Believing. Whether we win or not, we had the time of our lives.

Quinn's POV.

After we perform, we go backstage where I'm surprised that my mother is here. She has a smile on her face.

Judy: "You were brilliant baby."

Quinn: "(Gulps.) Thanks Mom."

Judy: "Come home baby. I have thrown your dad out after he was caught cheating on me. We can live together as Mother and Daughter.

A slight trickle of water comes down my thigh.

Quinn: "My water just broke."

My mother's face turns then she shouts someone to get a wheelchair. Mr Schue asks why. My mother just yells that I am in labour.

Mr Schue: "Someone needs to remain here. Competition rules state so."

Rachel and Finn: "(Together.) We will stay here."

They rush me to the hospital quickly. The pain of labour is only just beginning. The doctor gets me set up quickly and then I feel that I am dilating. My Mom holds my hand as does Puck. It is his daughter to even if it is only for a few minutes.

Doctor: "(After an hour.) Miss Fabray. You are now fully dilated. You now need to push on the next contraction."

I just keep screaming and yelling until I hear the sound of my baby girl crying. Thank God it is over.

Doctor: "You did well Miss Fabray. What is the little girl's name?"

Puck: "Beth."

Rachel's POV.

I had to stay away from that situation. I volunteered because I couldn't stand to stay in the same room as her after what she did this entire year. Finn told me that he stayed because he couldn't stand to be in the room with the woman who was giving birth to the baby that he thought was his and then found out it wasn't. We are watching Vocal Adrenaline performing at the moment and they are good. They are performing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. After they perform, I want to get a minute to talk to Shelby.

Rachel: "Shelby, your group were good. I want you to come and help the New Directions, I want to have a relationship with you and that the Glee Club could really use your expertise."

Shelby: "No. Sorry Rachel but I am not going to be coaching Glee Clubs anymore. I am starting my new life with my new daughter who I'm adopting. You know the parents. (Walks away.)"

So it is true. She is adopting the Queen Bitch's baby and has abandoned me. I am a tough girl but even this is hard to take. Finn senses this and puts his arms around me.

Quinn is still in the hospital but everyone else returns to hear the result of the competition. We go back on stage with our rivals to hear the announcement of the vote.

Rod: "Greetings all. Before we begin, I want to say thank you for all three teams for their efforts today but now for the results."

Here we go.

Rod: "In 2nd place, Aural Intensity."

They cheer and receive their runners-up trophy.

Rod: "And in 1st place and your 2010 Ohio Regionals Show Choir champions are Vocal Adrenaline!"

They are all cheering whereas we all feel dejected and dismayed. Then Artie says what we are all thinking.

Artie: "We didn't even place."

That is it. We haven't placed at Regionals. The club is over, all of our dreams are over because we didn't do it. We are all going to be Lima Losers. Nothing is ever going to change that now.

**Reviews and Feedback are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed it. I am still considering doing a sequel for Season 2 but stay tuned for tomorrow and the conclusion of the episode.**


	25. Another Year and Summer

**So here it is. The finale chapter for Glee's 10 birthday. Having some virtual Glee cake with Glee Songs and the Show itself. Just been on Twitter following Lea's Glee QandA. It is amazing what this great show has done for all of us and for Cory and Mark who are no longer with us, I feel today is any better day than any to pay tribute to them as well. Yes they might have made mistakes but so have all of us and the show is homage to how wonderful actors and unique people they were. The programme was on just after my father died and the music and then later the show has helped me through tough times and days so this story is a tribute to everyone in Glee for doing that so thanks to all the members in Glee for that. Hope you all have a great day enjoying Glee and thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 25: Another Year and Summer.

Sue's POV. (At the Judges room after the vote.)

We have finished the competition and we are to head down to pack our things and head back to Mickingly. Today is a day of triumph, I have finally got myself rid of that William Schuester's Glee Club and their pathetic dreams. After all, who is going to pick a person from Ohio a place of losers when they can pick winners from New York and L.A. Oh that's right no-one.

Well that is what you expect me to think anyway. The thing is that those kids have a different persona and having seen how hard they work, it is commendable even though it only led to embarrassing and humiliating defeat. After all, they do say that it is best to keep your enemies closer than your friends.

Olivia: "Thanks for your work Sue. Hope you enjoy the other side of the mountain now."

Sue: "Shut your mouth. This is only the beginning for Sue Sylvester. Just you wait."

Josh: "Oh we will be waiting."

I head out and get into my car and head over back to the school. Tomorrow is the last day of school for the summer so I will be looking forward to a nice summer away. Cheerio's managed to be successful in Nationals again so that is a positive and shows my authority and leadership that I can do it on a smaller budget than usual. Winning is a habit that I picked up a long time ago. Clearly William Michael Schuester picked up the habit of losing. Or maybe that comes with his curly hair that looks like it has sulphurous eggs living in there.

As I arrive at the school, I go into my office to grab some things that I won't need tomorrow and head home. It has been a long day but walking through the school when no-one is there, makes it seem that it is just a ghost hall. Well after tomorrow it will be until the start of the next school year.

The following day when I am in the hallway, I am passing through the auditorium when I am hearing the Glee kids performing; I sneak into the auditorium to hear them perform. They are performing To Sir With Love which shows an appreciation for what that man has done for them. I realise that they all have a long way to go in school. With my power, I will be off to Figgins to give them an extension.

(With Figgins)

Sue: "You need to give them another year."

Figgins: "They didn't place at Regionals Sue."

Sue: "Give them another year. Their performance at Regionals was the best of the lot. The only reason they were last was because the other groups did the other judges' songs. It was rigged against them."

Figgins: "Fine Sue. You win."

Sue: "I always win Figgins. Like the house in casino."

Rachel's POV. (Set after leaving the competition.)

Everyone is really down and depressed after losing at Regionals. People are crying and everyone thinks that our dreams are over. Mr Schue looks really miserable himself. We all think that we are losers.

Rachel: "(Crying) I can't believe that Glee Club is over."

Finn: "(Depressed) I know. It feels that everything that we had and fought for is over. It is terrible."

Mercedes: "(Trying to be positive.) We all can be proud of what we have all done. We did the best we could."

Santana: "And still lost. Thank goodness I still have the cheerleading squad."

Kurt: "Enough Santana. We are all down without your insults either."

Tina: "Sue probably made sure that we lost."

Rachel: "Yeah."

After that we are quiet for the rest of the journey home. Once we get back to the school, we take our bags and go home. Finn is taking myself and Kurt back home but no one says a word. What can you say when you just feel that your entire high school dreams have just gone up in smoke? Not much that's for sure.

The final day arrives and I decide to send a message to the party line saying that we should meet at the auditorium for a special farewell to Mr Schue as our Glee club teacher. Once we are all here minus Quinn, Lauren, Becky and Santana, I begin the farewell.

Rachel: "So we have something we need to say to you."

Matt: "At the beginning of this year, I was just another football player."

Tina: "I had a stutter."

Mercedes: "I was the closet diva."

Mike: "I was afraid to dance outside my room."

Brittany: "I thought I hated everyone in this club."

Kurt: "I wasn't honest about who I was."

Puck: "I was tossing kids in the dumpsters."

Artie: "I had never kissed a girl before."

Rachel: "And I was getting slushied."

Finn: "I didn't have a father figure. Or someone I could look up too. Model myself after. Someone who could show me what it was to be a man."

Rachel: "We don't care what the judges say. We won. Because we had you as a teacher."

Mercedes: "Glee Club will never end Mr Schue. Because you are Glee Club. Thank you for all of us now. (Starts crying.)"

We then all sing To Sir With Love. It was the most fitting send-off that we could give Mr Schue and Glee Club. At the end, Mr Schue just says one word.

Mr Schue: "Thank you." And then he leaves.

Mr Schue's POV.

I am tidying up and clearing out the room that we are all have made so many memories over the last year. And now it is over. I see Sue walking in. Great the final insult to injury.

Sue: "Looking extremely bare Schuester. Moving onto greener pastures?"

Mr Schue: "What do you want Sue? Here to gloat at me."

Sue: "Mostly."

Mr Schue: Congratulations. You got what you wanted. I should shake your hand now that Glee Club is over."

Sue: "Not with hand sanitiser. I see your car that you drive. I don't want to catch pool."

Mr Schue: "Explain something to me. Maybe we weren't good enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline. But we were so much better than Aural Intensity."

Sue: "Oh William. I can't reveal how the voting went down. That would betray the scared role of the Judge that I was portraying. The results showed that the other clubs were more deserving."

Mr Schue: "Well Sue. Congratulations. You win. I lose. The kids lose."

Sue: "You may think that I am heartless Will. And you may have a point but I am a person of principle. I managed to get Figgins to give the Club another year."

Mr Schue: "Wait what?"

Sue: "I need some competition for my Cheerio's to compete against. Those kids come from the least prestigious school in the state. I realised that when I sat on the Judges booth being the least prestigious judge as well. And where would my anger go if that Club wasn't there."

Mr Schue: "Thanks Sue. (Gives her a hug.)"

Sue: "Get off me before I puke down your back."

I can't believe it. We have another year. I put the stuff back and then put a message to the noticeboard to come and meet in the choir room in last lesson.

Finn's POV.

Today is just going through the motions. I feel really depressed and grumpy. Glee Club is over and the friendships that I have made have been great but now it is over. I am getting my stuff when Kurt comes up and says that there is an emergency Glee meeting in the choir room. We head over to get there.

Finn: "What is going on Mr Schue?"

Kurt: "The room doesn't seem like a club that is ending."

Mercedes: "Quite the opposite in fact."

Mr Schue: "Sit down everybody."

Everyone sits.

Tina: "Mr Schue what is going on?"

Mr Schue: "This is not the end. It is only the beginning."

Finn: "Beginning of what? (Confused.)"

Mr Schue: "Sue spoke with Figgins about you guys. The short bit of it is that we have ourselves another year."

Everyone: "(Cheering.) What? OMG! Are you serious?"

Mr Schue: "Yes I am. We have another year. Puck. Get the guitar. We need a song to celebrate."

They do Somewhere Over The Rainbow in Celebration. It has been a great end to the year and now it is summer.

We decide to go on a week's holiday together to the beaches in Miami the week after school finishes. It is great when we are friends and a group who are just good friends.

One evening, Rachel and I decide to go for a walk on the beach alone. It is a beautiful evening and no-one in sight. A time to be with the one person that I love.

Rachel: "Isn't it just beautiful?"

Finn: "It is. Not as beautiful as you though. Race you to the sea."

We spend the next couple of hours playing in the sea and on the beach. It is nice to be with those people that you love. But being with the person that I love but more importantly than that. The one that I trust.

End.

**Reviews and Feedback are welcome as usual. A sequel will come later in the summer. Thanks again for everyone reading this story. It is nice that some people enjoyed it so thank you.**


End file.
